The New Generation: Book 1 - The Dark Stone
by masquradeXD
Summary: Jordan Westfield, student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hasn't actually live the most normal life, but when he stumbles upon a conspiracy to bring chaos to the Wizarding world, he and his friends James Potter, Victoire Weasley and Marcus Valencia must take matters into their own hands.
1. A fresh start

**I do not own Harry Potter**

It had been Twenty one years exactly after Second Wizarding war.

Jordan Westfield, a boy who would be starting his fourth year at Hogwarts as a Gryffindor, and taller than most in his year because he stood at 5'9. He had curly hair, black, nappy hair, and dark skinned, sat on the train at Platform 9 and 3 Quarters, in which he sat in a cart all alone. He looked out at the windows, seeing parents giving a final embrace to their children before they would see them on Holiday Break, deep in the crowd, he could see his mother waving goodbye to him. He smiled, as he looked at her. His mother worked in the ministry of Magic, a member of Wizengamot, which due to that, made people recognize Kelvin. He wasn't popular because of it, nor did he have that many friends. He did have a couple friends, not a lot though. His type of wand had Ebony wood, with a Phoenix feather, and it was about twelve inches long. He had gotten it and Mr Ollivander had said to him, "Ebony is the best for those who have the courage to be themselves, for those who will hold fast to their beliefs." What had really surprised him was that it had a Phoenix feather, he had heard from other people that it was extremely rare. But Jordan found it to be annoying, because it at times had acted on its own accord. People kept telling him that the wand would be completely in his control once he believed in himself.

Marcus Valencia, a fourth year too, a boy from Spain with whom Jordan had been friends since his infancy. He was also a Gryffindor, he was very smart, but due to his courage and sort of Hyperactiveness had put him in Gryffindor. He had dark hair, and slightly tanned skin, he was fairly handsome, but had no idea to speak with other women. His wand was 11 inches, with Ash wood and Dragon Heart String core. Marcus had always been paranoid that one day he would turn to Dark Magic, but Jordan always assured him he would never turn into that. Jordan and Marcus had bonded with the fact that Jordan's father had been a Spanish man from Spain.

Their last friend was Victoire Weasley. Yes, _the_ Victoire Weasley, son of Fleur and William Weasley. Beautiful and funny, blonde hair and alright built body for a Fourteen year Old, because like the boys would say, if you took a GOOD look at her body, you could tell that she looked like maybe seventeen. Nobody ever tried anything because she had snogged a few times with Teddy Lupin, the Orphan son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. She like pretty much all of the Weasley's was in Gryffindor, but in recent years some Weasley's have been in other Houses. No one had ever been surprised by that. There was Roxanne Weasley, sweet bubbly girl, who had been set in Hufflepuff. No Weasley so far had been set in Slytherin thought. The Weasley's were scattered in the three other houses that weren't Slytherin. She was pretty much the fantasy of other boys, and Jordan had to admit, he had thought about Victoire in a intimate way before, but he never acted on it because he didn't want problems with Teddy, as they were both alright friends, and because Victoire saw him as a brother. It was Cedar with a Unicorn hair, and 11 3/4 Inches. Kelvin had also met Victoire as a kid, his mother being in Wizengamot, and her father being an Auror.

Marcus was the first one to show up to the cart, Kelvin stood up, as they embraced each other. Marcus' coat felt cold and a bit wet, probably because he had only been in London for a few hours as he had just gotten the enchanted Train that traveled from Gijon, a city in the North of Spain and Magically appeared at Platform 4 3/4. That train was used to get kids who lived in London to go to the Spanish School of Wizardry. Jordan had asked why Marcus hadn't gone to that school in the first place, Marcus claimed he wanted to try something new.

"Jay, que pasa, hombre?" Marcus said to Jordan.

"Hey, tio." Jordan responded, at times Jordan and Marcus communicated through Spanglish, since Jordan spoke Spanish from his deceased dad. Jordan had his book in his hand, _The Biography of Harry James Potter_, Jordan did have a sort of interest in that man, he was still alive, Head Auror actually. Then he saw a flash from blond hair from outside the cabinet. The beauty with blue eyes, pale skin, and blond hair, which had a beanie on top of it, Victoire Weasley walked into the cabin. She took one look at Jordan.

"Jay. I told you to stop reading that. He TAUGHT you and James how to broom." Victoire said. Jordan had met the great Harry Potter, not only because his mother and him were in the Ministry, but because the Westfield family was a family friend of both the Potter, Valencia and Weasley family. That is really why Jordan knew Victoire and Marcus. The three had been best friends since they were babies.

Yes, Jordan had met Harry Potter lots of times, and like Victoire said, during a BBQ at the Potter house, Harry had gotten two brooms, because at the time Albus was too young, and he had taught them how to ride. Not perfectly, but at least how to get off. Because both James and Jordan had wanted to try out for Quidditch, James had made it first year. Jordan hadn't made it till second year.

"I know, but the story is just so cool. Like I bet if this were a book series, like a book for each year, there would be so many fans of it." Jordan explained.

"I guess so." Victoire said, not sitting down and looking at Jordan and Marcus.

"What?" Marcus asked, confused at why Victoire just looked at them.

"I'm waiting." Victoire said. The two boys exchanged a look and sighed, giving her a hug one by one. "That's how I like it."

Jordan sat back on his chair and looked at his friend sitting down next to one another. "So, how was everyone's summer? You know, after the camping trip two months ago."

"I went to visit my grandmother, people on my moms side of the family cannot stop eating.." Marcus said.

"Yeah.. But Marc, you can't stop eating. I have trouble believing someone doesn't eat more than you." Jordan explained.

"No man. You have no idea! They eat so much, and they're so skinny!" Marcus replied.

Victoire laughed and looked at Jordan. "You know what that means right?" She said, then pretending to stick her finger down her throat, like a stereotypical cheerleader would do. Jordan shared the laugh as Marcus looked at them. "That's not funny, _Cabrones_!" He exclaimed, the others kept laughing.

In between a while, the train took off and they saw the light of the land while they traveled there. Jordan looked at Marcus, who was humming the Thomas And Friends theme song. "Stop it." Jordan said.

"Hey man, it's a really cool song." Marcus responded.

"Yeah, if your eight." Victoire responded to Marcus, with a motion in her hair. Jordan laughed, "Oh, burn. Lemme count that.. What is 500 Victoire burns in the last four years?" Jordan asked.

"487 actually." Marcus said.

Jordan laughed. "You counted?" He asked in disbelief, but also laughing. He looked at his watch and then got his bag, "I'm going to go change into my robes, Marcus come on. Lets let Victoire change." The black boy told his Spanish friend.

"_Tio_, do I have to leave?" Marcus joked, Victoire punched him in the arm. "Damn, _chica_, you hit like a man." He said while rubbing his arm. Jordan smiled, before turning out into the skinny hall, before he spotted a man walking down the hall. The man had a scar running down from his right cheek to his chin, he was pale and had dark messy curly hair. He wore a dark buttoned up trench coat, with dress pants and a suitcase. Jordan looked over to the other side of the hall, and walked down to where the changing rooms were, but he fell on his untied shoe lace and tripped. Victoire looked and giggled, "I guess black people are good at every athletic aspect but balance." She said.

"Shut up." Jordan said, holding his head, which had taken most of the impact. He looked up to see the man with the messy curly hair holding a hand up to help Jordan up. Jordan took the man's hand, but the minute Jordan took the man's hand, Jordan's vision went fuzzy, it looked like he was going through a vortex to another universe or something.

_Then Jordan saw fire, lots of it. There was a body that was lying on the ground, looking around, as Jordan looked closer, he could see the body laying on the ground was his. It was strange, there weren't any people running. He could hear a few coughs and groans, but he didn't know if it was his. The heat of the bright orange fire felt like it was piercing through his skin, and he was roasting like a hot dog. He could feel a few drops of blood dropping and streaming down his cheek from his head. He felt a sharp pain through his right wrist, a diagonal cut ran down from his wrist. He looked around, and he could see a figure running through the fire, towards him. Jordan tried to backed up, so the man couldn't get to him. He looked up to see it was that same shaggy haired man.  
_

_"JORDAN! YOU HAVE TO GET UP! GO!" The man said. And after repeating that, Jordan just kept hearing 'GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!'_

Jordan gave a blink, to see Marcus and the man with the scar trying to help him up. "Get up, Jordan!" Marcus said. Jordan rubbed his eyes, and pushed on his legs, so it would be easier to help him up. "You okay, boy?" The man with the scar said, he had a english accent, maybe from Newcastle.. "You scared us quite a bit."

"I'm.. Fine." Jordan said, contemplating what he had just seen. What had he just seen? Where had it come from?

"Alright, be careful next time. Tie yer shoe." The man said, smiling and walking away.

"Dude. That was embarrassing." Marcus said.

"Who was that?" Jordan asked, looking especially at Victoire, because she was with the gossip and news circle, so she would probably know.

"That's Morath Dixon. The new teacher for Defense against the dark arts." Victoire told Jordan. Jordan remembered the last one, the last teacher had not been forced into retirement, he had just chosen, because apparently he was getting 'Old'. Which was true, the guy was like 98 years old.

"_Tio_, no irony intended, you're looking kind of white." Marcus chuckled, looking at Jordan.

"Fuck you." Jordan grumbled, while Victoire laughed behind.

"Alright guys. Go ahead and change, I'm gonna close the door now." Victoire said.

* * *

Jordan, Marcus, Victoire and her make-out partner, Teddy Lupin, sat in the carriage that would take them to Hogwarts. It was a kind of dark cold night, he felt the feeling he got every year, the sense of home. The same feeling he got when he would return home. The only sound he could hear were the sounds of the feels, the sound of Victoire and Tedddy's mouths battling, and he himself could hear the sound of the Thestral's feet. The horse like winged creature that carried the carriage. Jordan had heard that hit could only be seen by people who had witnessed death. Jordan had witnessed death, his own fathers death. How a group of four criminals broke into his house and attacked the family. His mother and father had fought them off while Jordan hid in a cabinet, looking through the peephole. He witnessed his father get tossed towards the stairs once the Killing curse was used. His mother had somehow made it. Jordan had only been five at seeing that, that was mostly the whole reason Jordan hung out with Marcus and Victoire, because the parents had set it up, because they thought it could cure Jordan of certain trauma. Jordan would still get dreams though, about his father being killed, and the same criminals coming after him.

Jordan turned back to hear the other sound they heard the fight that was happening with between Victoire and Teddy's mouths. Teddy was a decently tall kid, around the same high as Kelvin, he had brown shaggy hair and a light mocha skinned tone, with an athletic build.

"I'm going to vomit." Marcus said, rolling his eyes and looking out to the woods. Jordan just grinned at Marcus' comment and turned to look out at the woods. While he looked, Jordan was sure he could make out a figure moving. It wasn't that far, it was maybe a good 10 meters away. He looked closer to make out messy curly hair. It was that new professor. The man looked in a hurry, like he was going to a meeting of something.

"Hey it's that guy from earlier." Marcus said to Jordan. "I wonder what's he doing."

Jordan looked at his Spanish friend. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Jordan said,

"What do you mean?" Marcus said.

"I'm going to follow him. Cover for me when I get there.. Say I went earlier or something." The black fourth year said to his Spaniard friend.

Suddenly, the sound of Teddy and Victoire's lips in world war three stopped. "Where are you going?" Victoire asked.

"He's going to follow the teacher into the woods." Marcus explained.

"Wait! What?" Victoire asked.

"No time!" Jordan said, the carriage was far enough. Jordan swiftly, using his athleticism, jumped off the carriage, and gave a quick jog in to which he was at least seven meters behind the teacher.. Morath Dixon it had been.

Morath's trench coat he had worn earlier was unbuttoned, revealing his dress shirt and black vest. He had a torch in his hand and he followed what seemed to be some sort of trail. Jordan wasn't ever that suspicious of shady looking people, but the things he had seen earlier, he didn't wanna take any chances.

The Gryffindor boy slowly followed the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He past the woods, until the man stopped by a little lake. The shore of the lake where many white rocks, and the water looked pitch black in the night. There was another man standing a few feet away from the water. Jordan hid behind a bush, and looked at Morath going towards the man.

"Well, if it isn't the new Professor of Hogwarts." The man said, he had a rough, deep voice. He was a bald bearded man, who looked like he had been on a journey, and hadn't taken a shower.

"Alright, McCoy. I'm in, now what do you need me to do?" Morath told the man. Jordan raised an eyebrow, what was he talking about. Jordan slowly took out his wand, and held it tight, just in case anything went down.

"Dixon, and I stress to you how important it is that no one finds out about this. If someone does, our whole plan could be ruined." The man told him.

"Yes, I understand alright. What do you need me to do?" The curly haired professor told his company.

"There is an object that no one knows about. Something that if we can get, our plan will work." The bearded man said.

"The Dark crystal right?" Morath said. The dark crystal? Jordan wondered about that. What was it? He'd never heard of it.

"Yes, the dark crystal. The crystal no one has ever heard about. The crystal that can bring a person back from Limbo itself, reform a ghost, and give you control of anyone. There are four hidden around the world. You need at least two of them to work. You know we already have one, and we have located another one in Hogwarts." The man responded.

"I know, Lord Lido. My objective is to find this, and give it to you." Morath explained.

"That is why you were always one of my best Soul Eaters." The other man said. Lord Lido? What kind of name was that? Jordan lowered in the bush as he saw Morath walk back towards the woods. Before Morath left, Jordan heard "And Morath, I would like to express how serious it is to make sure you are never followed, no doubt we have our little boys and girls who want to be the next Harry Potter. And we need the littlest distraction so we can bring back our dark lord."

Jordan's eyes widened. Dark Lord? They didn't mean-

"Mr Westfield!" Jordan turned around to see Professor Longbottom, professor of Herbology, standing in front of him. Professor Neville Longbottom, war hero. Tall with dark hair, looking at Jordan dead in the eye.

"He... Professor Longbottom! Hi." Jordan said. The professor grabbed Jordan by the arm, and Jordan looked over to the lake where the 'Lord Lido' and Morath had been. Morath was alone walking up towards where Longbottom and Jordan were.

"Professor Dixon? What're you doing here?" Longbottom asked.

"I was going here to practice my Patronus, I didn't know if it was alright. I haven't seen it since I accepted my position here." Morath laughed.

"Alright. Did you know this.. Mister Jordan Westfield was following you?" Longbottom asked.

"No. But I guess I'll have to keep my eye on Mister Westfield here." Morath said, giving Jordan a look. It was official, Jordan knew that he might be in trouble, with the looks he was given, he was sure Morath knew Jordan had been eaves dropping.

Jordan, Longbottom, and Morath had gotten on a carriage and had gone through the a shorter way towards the Hogwarts entry, it made Jordan think, how come they didn't take that in the first place? Probably because they found it out later, and they wanted to go with tradition.

Jordan wiped some of the laves off his robe, and walked towards the entrance. As he walked into the bright castle, he was stopped by Hagrid, the gamekeeper of the castle. "Hey der little Jordi. You know the drill, give me your game pods and telephoner tingies." Hagrid said, Jordan couldn't help but laughed. Ever since 2007, Hogwarts had been somewhat tolerant towards Muggle technology. Phones weren't actually allowed, but music players and hand held games were allowed during free times during the day. But Hogwarts wasn't overrun by technology, there weren't any computers at Hogwarts or anything.

Jordan gave his phone to Hagrid, and let Hagrid check out his mp3 and PSP, once Hagrid decided that his things weren't rigged with anything, he walked towards the great hall, Kelvin could tell that the Sorting was somewhat starting. "Go sit down." Longbottom told Jordan. The boy went down to where Victoire, Teddy, and Marcus were seated, and sat across from them. Next to him were sitting James Potter, the son of Harry Potter. He was a pale kid, with his dads raggedy shaggy hair. Another one of Jordan's best friends, whom he'd also known as a kid. Then there was Hugo Weasley, second year. Son of Ron and Hermoine Weasley, a somewhat short red head kid with freckles. Hugo and Jordan were alright friends.

"Where were you?" Victoire asked. Jordan sighed, it was Victoire who always asked something like that. 'Are you okay?', or 'Did you eat?, 'Did you get any rest?'. Jordan appreciated how much she cared, but he already had a mother.

"I had to do something." Jordan said. Victoire shot him a look, they'd known each other for so long, they knew when someone wasn't saying something or lying.

"Lily Potter! A brave and adventurous little girl, like her father and grandmother before her! Gryffindor!" The sorting hat said to a little redhead girl who walked towards the Gryffindor table, to the part where Jordan and his friends were.

"Lily, _nena_! You get to hang with us now!" Marcus said, once the little Lily Potter sat with them.

"Yeah, I don't think so, Marcus." James said. Probably just normal, a brother didn't want his little sister hanging with his friends.

"Why not? She's my little baby!" Victoire said, looking at Lily, who was just blushing. "Aren't you, Lily?"

Lily smirked shyly and nodded. Lily looked back to the Slytherin table to see some of the new kids there sticking their tongue at her.

"Who are they?" Hugo asked, wondering who was bullying the girl that they had known ever since she was in diapers.

"Some kids. They keep making fun of me, and they insult my father." Lily said quietly, but good enough so they could hear through the loudness of the Great Hall, as the feast started.

Jordan looked over at James, who looked like he was about to get up. Jordan put his hand on James' shoulder. "No man. Forget them." Jordan said. It was surprising someone insult Harry Potter, not because it was like he was God or anything. Just because you didn't have a reason, unless you were a dark follower. And those kids saying bad things about Harry Potter, meant something. It was most likely that those parents said stuff to their kid about it, which gave Jordan some suspicions.

Jordan looked at little Lily. "Lily pad," Jordan addressed her by one of the nicknames given to her by people in the circle of the Valencia's, Westfield's, Potter's, and Weasleys. "You're with us now, you have friends and family. Don't listen to them." Jordan said. Lily smiled at Jordan, and the dark skinned boy returned the smile.

"Now let's eat!" Teddy said, as the group started eating.

"Don't eat all the fried chicken, Jordan." Marcus said, striking again with his racist jokes. The whole group, excluding Jordan laughed.


	2. Muggleborn Alchemist

**I do not own Harry Potter**

As Jordan and his friends walked into the Gryffindor common room behind the Prefects, Michael Griffin and Louisa Ginger. They stopped by the Fat Lady portrait, no one actually ever knew her actual name. They called her Fat Lady, but not to her face, because then she'd refuse them service. So in her face, they called her 'The Portrait'. The prefects turned back to the kids there.

"Listen, especially for you first years!" Michael Griffin, the tall handsome prefect with blonde shaggy hair, Chaser in the Quidditch Team. "Our head of House is Professor Longbottom, so if you ever forget the pass word, you talk to us, or Professor Longbottom. And if anything, you ask your Housemates." Michael Griffin said.

"The password is _Fluffy Bone, _yes it is very childish, but it's what you get." Louisa Ginger said, mostly known for her academic achievements, with her high marks in almost every class. She wanted to be in Ravenclaw, but insulted the Sorting Hat, so she was put in Gryffindor. Originally as punishment, the Sorting Hat was going to put her into Hufflepuff, but it was Just, and put her in Gryffindor.

The door was opened, and they walked one by one through the tiny corridor that led to the Gryffindor Common Room. It seemed sort of different, the couches were moved around. The fire in the fireplace was put. Jordan felt like a person felt when they went home after a long trip. Jordan did see his normal house as home, but he lived in Hogwarts the whole year.

"Excited mate? Fourth years dorm!" James said, softly bumping his elbow against Jordan.

"I've heard stories." Jordan winked at his friend.

* * *

Jordan along with Marcus and James walked into the fourth years dorm, Hugo was still a third year so he couldn't. There was more space for sure, and sort of dining table in the middle of the room. Kelvin ran off to the bed that was in the middle on the right side. For some reason, Jordan felt more comfortable in between two people. Not in the same bed though. As soon as everyone had picked their places and unpacked.

Then as soon as Jordan was putting the finishing touches, as he lifted up a moving photo of his mother and father, he heard music playing. He turned around to see Marcus holding his music player to his ear, and seemingly turning the volume up. The song was 'Blurred Lines' By Robin Thicke. It was sort of a tradition they had pulled over the years, the boys would knock on all the doors and take to the common room and dance.

"That time already?" Jordan asked.

"Ya tu sabes, tio!" Marcus said smiling.

James put his arm around Jordan, as they went towards the first year dorms, all the way to the seventh years. Funny thing was, there was rarely ever any protests from any students, or for that instance, even Professor Longbottom. But actually, no one ever knew where Professor Longbottom ever was at night. Maybe he took a stroll, because it would be until at least 3 AM they could make noise, and Longbottom wouldn't have said anything.

Teddy had already gotten Victoire down, and started dancing with her. Jordan, James, and then joined by Hugo had gone towards the fourth year girls dormitory, knocking on every door, while the other dorms were being raided by the other students.

Jordan knocked on a specific door, the second Fourth year girls dorm. More specifically, because an Angel lived in that room. Hugo's sister, Rose Weasley. Her dad was one of the old head boy's of Hogwarts, Percy Weasley. She was a near cherry haired girl, tall, pale skinned Goddess. "What's the meaning of all this?" She asked as she came out the door, giggling. Her hair was in a pony tail, she wore a zebra-striped sweater, beneath it, was gray tank.

"Tradition!" Jordan exclaimed.

Rose smiled at Jordan, "Alright, but this is the last year I'm doing this." She said to Kelvin, and then she turned to her roommates, waving and motioning for them to go outside and join the dancing. The music had grown louder, probably as a result of Marcus putting his music player onto a speaker.

Hogwarts was surely different, in the era of electronics. Not ALL electronics were allowed at Hogwarts, but a petition from all the student had permitted the use of music players.

As the students piled down towards the common room, Jordan realized he had forgotten his wand. Which was weird, because he was sure he had it when he left the room. He nudged on Rose's shoulder. "I'll go back to them dorm, I gotta get something." Jordan said.

Rose smiled at Jordan and winked, "I'll save you a dance." She said. Jordan turned away and ran towards his dorm, which was empty, and walked towards his bed, getting his Ebony Wood, Phoenix Feather wand. He turned around to see the door closed shut, which was strange because he hadn't heard it close. But what was strange was the dark smoke in front of the door, forming into a tall hooded figure.

"What the-" Jordan said, but was cut off before he could finish, by the hooded figure's right arm lifting up with a wand, and shooting a green light toward him.

Jordan jumped out of the way, as the green light passed him and went through the open window. Jordan lifted his wand up.

_"Expelliarmus!" _Jordan exclaimed, a strong red light shooting out of his wand and head for the hooded figure. The hooded figure dismissed the spell, and another green light flew at Jordan. The Gryffindor evaded the spell again.

_"Locomotor Mortis!" _Jordan shouted once more, the purple light flying towards the hooded figures legs. The hooded figure somehow, apparated past the spell.

"Who are you?!" The boy demanded to know. There was no answer, only another shot of the killing spell flew towards him, only this time it was bigger. Jordan put his wand up, _"Protego Maximus!"_ Jordan yelled, as a white shield appeared in front of him. The shield stopped the spell, but also destroyed it, knocking Jordan off his feet.

As soon as the hooded figure was about to shoot again, the door slammed open, revealing Professor Longbottom, inspecting the room. The hooded figure quickly snapped around, the only sound was the sound of his robe rubbing against the cold hard ground.

It seemed Professor Longbottom was trying to process what was happening, until his arm sprung up erect, wand pointing at the hooded man. A blue light shot out of Longbottom's wand and shot at the hooded figure, but to no effect as the figure apparated, and flew out the window.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Longbottom said, turning and pointing his wand at Jordan. Jordan's eyes widened, as he himself tried to digest in his brain what was happening.

"I think..." Jordan said. "Someone just tried to kill me."

* * *

In the moving staircases of Hogwarts, Jordan Westfield walked with his friends Victoire and Marcus towards breakfast. Jordan got looks from every other third Gryffindor person. Not many people in other houses knew that Jordan had been targeted.

"Hermano, you haven't said anything since yesterday." Marcus said to Jordan. Putting his arm on the other boys shoulder.

"It's nothing." Jordan said. He was thinking about some sort of conspiracy. What coincidence had it been that someone had tried to kill Jordan, after he heard a certain conversation about a dark stone.

"Stop lying to us, Jay." Victoire said. It was something Jordan never actually got away with, lying to his friends. When Jordan lied, he would rub the top of his nose to the bottom of nose. When Victoire lied, she would twirl her hair, and Marcus lied, he would bite at the collar of his shirt.

Jordan sighed, he didn't want to tell them. If his suspicions were right, he could be in grave danger, and if he told his friends, no doubt they would try to help him-

"I can't talk about it." Jordan said. As they headed for breakfast.

As Jordan passed towards his seat, a light blonde boy, about as tall as Jordan, with two boys behind him, one a tall African boy, and the other a long light brown haired girl. They were all fourth years too. The blonde boy bumped into Jordan's shoulder.

"What happened, Westfield? Shame the killer didn't finish the job." The blond boy winked.

"Scorpius, don't mess with me. I don't wanna get sued by your father just for beating your pansy ass to a pulp." Jordan grumbled. The boy was Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy.

"Are you gonna let him say that to you?" The African boy behind Scorpius Malfoy said. His name was Cameron Zabini, son of Blaise Zabini. The light brown haired girl was Hanna Goyle. Surprisingly, she was a very attractive girl, adolescence did her a ton of favors body wise. Gregory Goyle must have found a very attractive wife. There was a rumor her and Scorpius were dating, but then there were also rumors she was dating Marcus, or even at one point Jordan and Hanna had shared a table and they had been rumored to been dating back in Second Year. Hanna was one of Scorpius' friends that hadn't rubbed Jordan and his friends the wrong way.

Scorpius had taken out his wand and pointed it at Jordan's throat. "What did you call me?" Scorpius asked.

"A pansy ass." Jordan replied, using his quick reflexes and movement to get his wand too and point it at Scorpius' chest. "Your dad is a decent person. Why don't you follow in his foot steps?"

Jordan looked back to see Marcus and Victoire holding their wands close by, but not pointing them. Scorpius pressed the wand closer to Jordan's throat. "Watch what you say. Gryffindor plays Slytherin next week, if you haven't been killed by then. I might finish the job during the match." Scorpius said. Ever since Third Year, they had been rival Seekers. Jordan liked to think that Scorpius was jealous that Jordan and James had gotten to the team on first year.

"Come on, Scorpius. Headmaster Allanon is coming." The Female Goyle said. Malfoy put his wand away and gave Jordan a look as if to say, 'This isn't over.' Then he and his friends excited the room.

The other three went to their usual spot in the Gryffindor table in the great hall, as the breakfast appeared. Eggs and Bacon, French toast, pretzels. Jordan looked up at Morath Dixon sitting at the staff table eating. Jordan could realize, Morath Dixon was also staring at Jordan.

"Why do you keep looking at Professor Dixon? I know he's hot, but I didn't know you swung that way?" Victoire said.

Jordan kept looking at Dixon, until he felt himself weak. Jordan's eyes squinted, as he felt his brain moving around in his head, and sliding. His vision was replaced by that of him going into a vortex, and there it was were he realized, he was having a vision again.

_It was the same fire again, in the Chamber again. Jordan was standing this time, and Morath Dixon was standing face to face with him. It seemed Jordan's mind was somewhere else. It looked like he was angry. "You need to get out, now!" Dixon yelled. Jordan threw a punch at the man's nose. __  
_

_"You should have killed me when you had the chance!" The Gryffindor boy yelled. Putting his wand up, and looking at the fire._

Jordan returned to the real world, he felt a sort of warm liquid, flowing down his nostril as he looked at the Professor. The professor seemed to return the look.

"Jordan!" Victoire yelped, taking a tissue and leaning over the table to wipe the bottom of Jordan's nose. "You're nose is bleeding." She said, as she roughly wiped the bottom of Jordan's nose, and his upper lip. Jordan only got glimpses of the stains of red liquid on the tissue.

Jordan glimpsed one more time at his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and walked outside of the Great Hall. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't want to be there.

"Mate!" James said as he walked towards Jordan, with his hand up for a high five. Jordan dismissed it, which left James bewildered. The son of Harry Potter scratched the back of his shaggy hair and walked towards Jordan.

"Mate, they named Ursula Mottingood as Captain of the team this year. Shit, right? Shoulda been me, or at least you." James said following behind Jordan, as he Jordan took the marble staircases. "What's up with ya? Ignoring me?"

Jordan stopped and looked at James. "I'm gonna break into Professor Dixon's office." Jordan told his lifelong friend. James stopped walking behind the black boy, and looked even more bewildered than before.

"Are you crazy?" The shaggy haired boy asked. "Why? Do you think he was the one that tried to kill you?"

"Good guess, but yeah." Jordan told the Grandson of James and Lily Potter. James proceeded to smack Jordan straight in the face.

"Have you gone mad?!" He asked. Jordan rubbed his face, and then slapped James back.

"Listen, come with me." Jordan said, as he walked to another staircase. And as it started turning, Jordan looked back at James. "The first day, I followed Dixon into the woods, and he was talking with someone named... Lord Lido or something-"

"Lord Lido?" James asked, doubtful.

"Yeah, I know. Weird name." Jordan agreed to James' confusion. "They were talking about this dark stone thing, hidden in Hogwarts, and how no one should ever find it. But Professor Longbottom found me, and somehow Lido disappeared. Dixon knows I heard everything, and he's trying to get rid of me."

James seemed to be believing what Jordan said, because given recent events in the Wizarding world, it seemed very likely to happen. "So what do you wanna do now?" He asked.

"I wanna check his office for anything I might wanna use." The Investigating Gryffindor responded.

"Let's go back to the common room. I have somethin' that can help ya." James said, as he grabbed Jordan by the arm and led him a few more floors up. Jordan realized where they were going to the Common room. Jordan slowed down once inside the common room, "COME ON THEN!" James shouted running up the stairs. Jordan sighed and ran behind his friend, once he and James were in the Dorm, James went inside his trunk and took out a piece of parchment, throwing it towards the dark skinned boy.

"This isn't-" Jordan said, but was cut off once again by his friend.

"Yeah mate. It is." James said, grinning widely as Jordan looked at the piece of parchment, as it was a brand new Firebolt.

Jordan took out his wand and pointed at the parchment, with excitement filling his body. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said, and suddenly, words started appearing on the parchment, like blood being stained on white cotton.

"Holy fuck, mate!" Jordan said, smiling with his mouth open. "I wish uncle Harry was my dad mate!"

"Mate, you have no idea! I stole it from his desk last year. I got one last thing that though." James said, "But you can't tell Albus, dad thought I was more responsible for it. He told Albus it was destroyed."

If Jordan's eyes widened, he could look insane. "You're not talking about..."

"Yes, I am, my dark skinned mate." James smiled, taking out a cloak, that looked purple kind of, that had a few stars around it. "Invisibility Cloak!"

Jordan could have chosen in between fainting, or acting like a little fan boy. "Shit mate. You don't know what you're doin' to me."

James smiled. "Should we go? Or do you have something you can also bring to the table." The Potter's older son asked.

Jordan instantly thought about the visions he had been getting. He scratched the back of his head, thought about telling James. But that didn't matter at the moment, so he forgot it. "Nothing."

James smiled, "Well then lets do it."

* * *

The two Gryffindor's walked around the castle in the night, both dressed casually. Jordan dressed with a gray T-Shirt and black jeans. James wore a tight blue T shirt with Cargo shorts. They headed down towards the class in which Defense Against The Dark Arts was held. Most of the students favorite class. The door wasn't going to be easy to open, because a simple unlocking spell wouldn't do anything.

"You sure we shouldn't have brought Marcus? He would know how to get through there." James told his friend.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna need him and Victoire later." Jordan responded. He looked over down the halls in front of the door, and down where the right hall ended there was a window, it was fairly close to the door. Jordan walked over towards the window, looking at the color patterns. He took out his Ebony Wood, Phoenix Feather wand, and pointed at the window.

_"Alohomora." _Jordan whispered, as the window opened. Jordan held it before it hit the wall and made more noise.

"What're you doing?" James yelled-whispered, looking at his friend. The other boy proceeded to jump over the window and hang on to the pole below it.

"I spent the summer in France after second year, learned a few things." Jordan said, meaning the Art of Parkour, that originated from France.

"You coulda mentioned that when I fell off the bridge last year, and was stuck hanging from it for fifteen minutes till someone found me." The shaggy haired boy said, smiling.

"Shut up!" Jordan grunted, as he held on to them with his strength. He took a deep breathe before he jumped to the next pole, which was just a wall. The next jump would get him to the window.

"Don't look down!" James yelled, as the wind blew in the dark night.

"Why would you say that?!" Jordan yelled, jumping to the next pole, suddenly slipping and falling.

"JORDAN!" The other boy yelled. As Jordan fell for a moment, he held on to the pole just below the window. "Mate?! What did they teach you in Germany?!"

"France!" Jordan corrected. But it wasn't really the time to correct, it was the time to save his life.

"Alright, erm.. Hold on!"

"No! Because I'm gonna let go and kill myself!" Jordan yelled sarcastically.

"Hey mate, I didn't say you should go all black ninja and risk yer life!" James responded. Jordan sighed, as he with all his strength, and athleticism pulled himself up, until he was sort of standing on the sideways pole. "I take that back, you were born a ninja."

Jordan ignored James' comment, and sighed, jumping up and holding onto the pole by the window. Jordan then let go with one hand, and took his wand out. He pointed it at the window. "Aloho-fucking-mora!" Jordan yelled, as it obviously didn't work. He said the spell once more, and the window opened. Jordan climbed through, just to check if anyone was in there. No one. The rest of his body entered there. He took a moment to thank God that he was still alive. He walked over towards the door, and opened it.

"You're alive." James said.

"You say that like you're disappointed." Jordan said.

"I wanted to call my firebolt to save you, five seconds before you hit the ground, like all dramatic." James told Jordan winking.

"You prick! I forgot! I could have called my broomstick!" Jordan said realizing his own idiotic choice.

"Next time lets bring Rose.. As my uncle said.. Thank God she inherited her mothers brains." James said, Jordan nodded in agreement.

James stepped in and closed the door, as they looked around the dark class room. _"Lumos."_ James said, as the little light appeared on his Dogwood wand that had a Phoenix feather core. It was around 12 inches. It was funny, because Jordan and James called each other core brothers because they both good the same core wand. It was funny, it was rare, the core. But Jordan and James were sure they had gotten it through heritage, because third year Albus also had a Phoenix Feather wand. Except Lily, who had Dragon heartstring and Holly Wood.

Jordan had mimicked James' movements and had also used the light spell. They looked around the normal class room, until they walked up the stairs slowly. As they reached the door, Jordan tried to open the door, but it was locked. He took out his wand and pointed it at the lock. _"Alohomora."_ Jordan whispered, and the door opened slowly. As they walked in, Jordan took a candle that was on a mini table. The dark skinned boy pointed the candle with his wand and a little tiny fire ball came out of Jordan's wand and the candle light. It was a circular room with a desk in the middle. The windows in front of the door. The walls had a yellow square pattern. The fire place on the right of the room had a painting of a blonde girl, smiling at the boys. Once Jordan looked at it, the blonde girl slowly put her index finger in the middle of her lips, as saying "Sh".

"What now?" James said. Jordan tried to think.

"We should- I mean let's- Oh right we need to-" Jordan said, followed by a sigh. "Damn... We should have brought Rose."

"Told ya." James said. Until Jordan realized something.

"Alright, lets look for any notes he has, anything remotely to a Dark Stone or hiding places." The boy told the Potter boy.

"What is a Dark Stone?" The shaggy haired boy said.

"I don't actually know." Jordan said, remembering hearing something about it, but he forgot.

Jordan went towards the cabinets, and opened the drawers. Looking around, only seeing lesson plans in Parchments. He looked around until he reached the bottom of the cabinet. "I wonder if there is a lever or something." He mumbled.

James gave a confused look at Jordan. "Mate this isn't a movie. We aren't going to push something, and make a secret room appear." The other boy said, putting his hands against one of the squares, and pushed it. The painting above the fire place opened. And there was just a tiny wallet sized book. Jordan walked over as he picked up the book, James walked towards him.

"You were saying?" Jordan asked. James mockingly laughed, and Jordan just picked up the book. Jordan didn't know, he felt like he had seen the book before. The little book had gold pages, and the cover was blue. Jordan opened the book, and the pages were blank.

_"Ostendo Aperio."_ Jordan whispered, as letters and tiny drawings appeared on the book in his hand. James gave Jordan a look.

"Mate, what spell was that? I've never heard it before." James said, looking at Jordan.

"I-I-I don't know. I mean... It just felt natural." Jordan said looking at the book. It was titled 'Muggle-born Alchemist K.W.'

"The Muggle-Born Alchemist? Who is that?" James asked. "Do you think he might have anything to do with the Half-Blood prince?"

Jordan shrugged, "I don't know." He said shaking his head in confusion. The dark skinned boy skimmed through the pages until he stopped at a page that had a oval shaped picture, like a rock. It was perfectly drawn, there was a shadowed picture around the oval shaped, like a light coming out. There was a paragraph in tiny letters above.

"This is one of my most dangerous creations." Jordan read. "So secret that the information has never left my head, this is why I keep this creation journal. To remember all my creations, and so I can keep sane. This is the Dark stone."

James and Jordan exchanged a look, before James took the book and started reading. "This stone is capable of bringing back the dead. Although Similar, it has no relation to the resurrection stone. It is a very evil stone, I am very ashamed that I have created. But I had the tools, and as my job as an Alchemist. But after a horrible vision, I have decided to hide them all. These will only be found by my son when he is old enough to know."

Jordan stopped to think, Visions? Jordan wondered if it had anything to do with the visions Jordan had been having. James continued to read, "This stone has the ability to bring someone back from the dead, even from Limbo. But apart from the resurrection stone, it only brings back the soul. It needs to find a host body. There are four in all. Four of them together will make them unstoppable. Three together makes them damn near unstoppable. Two is what you need to actually get a soul. The rest can bring back multiple ones. If you have one, it can bring back a part of a soul. When a part of a soul enters a body, the results are fairly similar to what happened to a classmate of mine years back. Harry Potter." James stopped reading at the name of his father. Jordan motioned for him to keep reading. "I created these in my seventh year. Originally there were eight, but I destroyed four. The contact of a dark stone can turn anyone's soul un-pure. I am ashamed to admit I used my blood to make the Dark Stones. But that is not what has made them un-pure. I made them using dark magic. A few years ago, the dark lord somehow found out about my creation of the stones, he threatened my family if I did not tell him were the stones were.

"He ended up finding the stones, but never using them. So before the war I destroyed four of them, using one of the spells I created. The stones are hidden and will never be found by anyone but my son and his kids after him." James finished reading.

"This is crazy." Jordan said said looking at James.

"Wait, why do you think Dixon is looking for the stones?" James asked.

Jordan sighed, "I may have a theory. When Dixon was talking with his Lord Lido or something, he mentioned being a Soul Eater. That sounds familiar." He said.

James nodded, "Death Eaters." But then realized he didn't wanna say it in front of Jordan, because those were the ones who killed his dad Michael Westfield. "Sorry."

Jordan dismissed it, "Doesn't matter. Yeah.. Death Eaters. They could be trying to bring back Voldemort." He said. Then Jordan sighed. "But all parts of Voldemort's Soul aren't even there."

James scratched the back of his head, like he was hiding something.

"James. What do you know?" Jordan asked.

"My dad kept a journal.. Erm see. You heard how my dad died, and then he came back to life. Well people thought it was because he was holding the resurrection stone. I read in his journal, that he actually dropped it before he was killed by Voldemort. When he died, he entered Limbo, the part of Voldemort in his soul was stuck in Limbo... That means-"

"That means if they get that part of his soul. They can find a host body and create another Harry Potter." Jordan said, James nodded.

"Woah.. This is way beyond what I thought we would find." James said. Jordan sighed in agreement. At that same moment, Jordan felt like he had a hand on his brain. He dropped to his knees, as he heard yelling in his head.

"Jordan?!" James asked going towards Jordan.

_Jordan saw himself in a woods, but the image was shaky. Like it hadn't been calibrated yet. He saw a bald man in the middle of the woods. Jordan didn't know if he was actually there or if he was just seeing it. The man was bald, but it also looked like the Dark Lord himself, except he was not as pale, and actually had a nose. The man opened his mouth to reveal a snake tongue. Then the image switched an image of Hogwarts, as you would see it coming in from the boats first years. Then it switched to an image of a circular vault type door, that had metal snakes on it. Then apparently he saw a dark room with that looked like an armory. The third looked underwater, that looked like a cave, with a treasure chest. Then he saw another Forrest, but it didn't look anything like the Forbidden Forrest. As the images switched he heard a sort of snake like voice saying things._

_The Blood of the Dark Lord runs through another._

_The power will be matched by No other._

_The Son Of the Alchemist's blood shall fall._

_History will repeat itself_

_The Power to Destroy All_

_The Evil will return Himself._

Jordan's vision returned to normal so far. Everything was dark, until his eyes calibrated to see the James grabbing him by the shirt, with the Map in his hand. James lifted Jordan up. "Mate?! What the hell?!" James asked. "Dixon is coming! You made so much noise, he's coming!"

Jordan's head was still pounding, but he looked at James. "What? What noise?"

James looked frustrated, "Mate never mind! Let's go!" He said, grabbing Jordan by the arm. James put the cloak over them, and they ran over towards the doors, and right as the were going towards the front door of the class, it opened. The boys froze.

"Hello?" Dixon yelled out. For a split second Jordan forgot that they were in a invisibility cloak. Jordan and James walked around them slowly, and Dixon noticed his office door open. A worried face appeared around Dixon's face. As they backed towards the door, James stepped on a creaky wood board. Dixon turned around. The boys walked back into the shadow of the corridors quickly, took off the invisibility cloak. The two Quidditch Players, a seeker and a chaser ran towards at full speed towards the stair case. Jordan pulled out his wand, and whipped it as he and James teleported to the seventh floor. Then they took to the Fat Lady painting, and after saying the password, they passed and stopped in the common room to breathe.

"That. Was. Close." Jordan said in between pants.

James pushed Jordan down to the ground. Jordan quickly got up. "What the bloody hell was that mate?!" James asked, yell-whispering.

"What was what?!" Jordan asked, outraged that James pushed him.

"One second we were talking about something that could end the world, the next second you lose all color in your eyes, then you start saying something like 'The blood of the dark lord runs through another' and some other things." James said.

"What?!" Jordan asked. "I saw things, like different places. And I heard something like that. I've been having visions like that."

"Visions?" James asked confused.

"Yeah." Jordan said.

"Where the hell have you been?!" The two Gryffindors looked towards their right. The people there were Victoire, Marcus, Rose, Hugo and then there was Albus Potter. A short boy with straight black hair, but he also had some freckles. He was fairly skinny. James had thrown the Invisibility cloak on the ground on the side that was invisible, at the sight of Albus.

It was Victoire who had said that. "We had to cover for you!" Marcus said. "Victoire had to sneak into the dorm, and pretend to be you while sleeping."

"How could you pretend to be me?" Jordan asked.

"Fried Chicken." Victoire said, mimicking Jordan's voice perfectly.

"Bloody hell." James said in awe. Jordan's eyes had widened.

"How are you all still down here?" Jordan asked them.

"We hid down after bed check. Unlike you guys when you play poker, we can be quiet. There have been a few times when Longbottom came done, but we could hide." Rose explained. Jordan couldn't help but notice how she still looked beautiful even in a hoodie and sweat pants. Her cherry red hair tied in a bundle.

"Where were you two?" Hugo asked.

"In Dixon's office." Jordan said.

"What? Why?" Marcus asked.

Jordan and James exchanged a look and sighed. James looked at his friends. "It's a long story."


	3. Snitchnipping

**I do not own Harry Potter**

"You guys what?!" Rose Weasley asked, outraged at what her cousin and childhood friend said about the events that had gone down in the last few hours. The group that consisted of Victoire, Marcus, James, Jordan and Rose sat down in the Great Hall during breakfast. Hugo, Albus and Lily were talking with Ulrich Mennovic a second year from Serbian that had nearly gotten expelled for blowing the entire Transfiguration class room when he turned his feather into into a grenade. James and Jordan initially didn't want to explain what had happened the night before, but Rose gave them no choice. She got fairly scary when agitated.

"When did you think to tell us you thought Dixon is trying to kill you?" Marcus asked his friend.

The black boy shrugged his shoulder and looked at his friend. "Never." He said simply.

A face of outrage filled his friend's face. "I'm your best friend, _tronco_!" Marcus grumbled.

"Second best friend." James said in between coughs. Jordan dismissed it and looked back at his Spaniard friend. Victoire kinda chuckled at their little fight, the face she put was as if to say 'I know I'm Jordan's best friend.'

"That is EXACTLY why I was never gonna tell you guys. Because with you guys knowing, he might hurt you." Jordan told them.

"We can take care of ourselves, Jay." Victoire said to Jordan.

"Sorry, can we go back to the part where Jordan said he was having visions?" Rose said, changing the subject. Jordan rolled his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I've been having these weird day dreams or vision, whenever I touch something. I can see weird things. Like, maybe the future. Or even past." Jordan tried to explain it.

"Like Psychometry?" Rose asked.

"English, Rose." James responded.

Rose muttered something under her breath before she said something. "Psychometry and Precognitivity are forms that a Seer sees the past and the future." The smart girl tried to explain. "By touching something, you can see its future and it's past. But a Seer is also prone to Precognitive Dreaming."

"What're you saying?" Jordan asked.

"Jordan, are you a Seer?" Rose asked Jordan, looking into his eyes.

Jordan stopped to think about it. "He can't be. At least I don't think so." James said. The rest of the group gave him a look. "Being a Seer is a inherited ability, and they are extremely rare. Jordan's mum, aunt Monica isn't a Seer, she . And his dad was a Muggle-born."

"Then what other explanation is there?" Victoire asked.

"I'll have to talk my mom later." Jordan said.

The group exchanged looks with each other. "What do we do now?" Marcus asked. Jordan thought about it, he really had. But with what he had read from the book, about how the Dark Stone could be grave in the wrong hands, he knew what he had to do.

"Find the stone before Dixon." Jordan said.

"Finally, something I agree with." James smiled at his friend. You could tell James was a lot like his father.

"Are you mad?!" Rose asked, crossing her arms. "Shouldn't we at least tell the Headmaster?"

Jordan shook his head. "No, Rose. The Dark Stones have never been heard of. If we go around telling the teachers, not only will they think we're making stuff up. They'll probably mention to Dixon about how some crazy kids made up a story about a Dark Stone, and Dixon will kill all of us." He explained.

"But how are we going to find them?" Victoire asked.

"I got visions of different places. I guess those are where they are. Dixon and Lido made a mistake, there isn't just one in Hogwarts. I think there are more. But we need to destroy the one they are looking for first." Jordan explained.

"But how are they destroyed?" Rose asked.

"That's the hard part." James told them. Jordan nodded in agreement.

"See," Jordan said. "There are these spells in the tiny book that the Alchemist created. But with all of the creations he has, his blood is in them. So they will only be destroyed by someone who can use the spells, like a daughter, son or even a cousin."

"So we need to find the Alchemists son?" Victoire asked, outraged.

"Yeah." Jordan responded.

"Great." Rose said, closing her books. "Will be easy then, no?" The redhead stormed outside of the Great Hall.

"That woman is a tornado."

* * *

Jordan was dressed in his Gryffindor Quidditch robe, using the number nine. In his hand was a Nimbus 2017, Jordan constantly was made fun of by his friends to get the new one, but Jordan had a connection with this one, and he liked it.

Jordan was the seeker for Gryffindor, originally he had wanted to be a Chaser, because that is the position he had played ever since he was a kid. But it turned out James was a better Chaser, which had also been another thing James had used to tease Jordan about it. But Jordan had realized he was a really good striker, and he and James had even gotten talked to by scouts from Pro Quidditch Teams. They remembered how they freaked out when one of the Falmouth Falcons scouts talked to them, along with a Hufflepuff boy named Alexander Convoy and two Ravenclaw girls named Melissa Allen and Umina Goldstein.

Jordan stood next to Ursula Mottingood, a Seventh Year, who wore the number 1, and was the captain of the Quidditch team and keeper. "Ya alright, Wesfield?" She asked, she had a thick Geordie Accent. "I don' need ya dying on us today." She said. She was a really stall Seventh Year old girl. She was maybe 6'3. She had more muscle than Thor himself, she had red haired and a angry scowl. Half of her mouth always showing her teeth. Nobody messed with her, ever. The last boy who had picked a fight with her, had ended up in the hospital wing for half a month. Her broom was a Nimbus 2013, nobody really teased her about how old it was, because... Well.. Nobody had the guts to, and she was a keeper her job wasn't really to go that fast, unless she was stopping it.

Behind Jordan was James who sported the number seven, and his broomstick was a Nimbus 2018, and next to James were the two other Chaser. Michael Griffin, a Sixth year, the American boy, and Gryffindor Prefect, sporting the number 10. Was a sunny haired blond boy with pale olive skin. He was pretty short, but even off a broom, the boy was lighting fast, and it helped that he owned the most expensive broom on the Market, a Firebolt 2019.

The other Chaser was Link Thomas, a fourth the boy was infatuated with European Football, yet he played Quidditch, and was probably the second best Chaser on the team. The extra Chasers had no chance. He was the son of Dean Thomas, he was a bit lighter than Dean though, probably because his mom had been Caucasian. He was really tall to, at least six feet. He had a Firebolt 2016. He sported a number eleven.

The two Beaters were Hugo, who wore the number two, and had a really old broom that still worked unbelievably great. It was a Nimbus 2005. His pale freckly face showed to be very nervous. This was his first game, since the usual Beater in his place had smacked a bludger straight into his own face.

The other beater was Teddy Lupin, a big tall boy with raggedy hair. He had a bit of tan skin, and he was fairly handsome, with brown hazel eyes and hair most women like. No wonder Victoire was in love with him, which had always irked Marcus. He had a custom made Broom stick, which he called the 'Lupin 3000'. It was personally customized broom stick by the Lyall Lupin, who had married Widow Andromeda Tonks.

Jordan had turned back to look at James. "I hear Scorpius got a new Firebolt. One that hasn't even come out yet." James said.

"Of course he has one, that spoiled mama's boy. But I don't care, I can beat him with a 1999." Jordan said, smiling. When it came to Quidditch, or any sport really, he was fairly cocky.

The sun hit Jordan's face as the wooden wall that kept the Quidditch players out from the Pitch, flew open. The seven Gryffindor's flew out into the air as Jordan spotted the other team, Slytherin, coming out of their side. Jordan flew straight up into the air, higher than most of the players. He looked around the crowd, the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's occupying the seats. There were a few Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's there. Probably the teams checking out what they were in for.

The boy looked over towards the Teacher's box, where Professor Longbottom and Dixon sat side-by-side talking about something. He saw the Flying teacher Julia Truebee, a dark haired girl with weirdly coloured Violet eyes, and elf ears. She sat right behind Headmaster Mercius Allanon, a tall, long redheaded man with a thick Goatee. The man was at least hundreds of year, and no one knew how. The man usually had a wizard robe on, and weirdly had always kept an eye on Jordan and his group of friends. Probably because the Weasley's were a well known family, along with the Potter's. Then the fact that Marcus' family was one of the richest families in the Wizarding World. Or Jordan, a boy whose parent's had been killed my most likely dark followers, and his mother who was a well known and respected member of Wizengamot.

Right below Allanon was Eric Jordan, commentator for the Quidditch games. Like father, like son some people had said. Not only that, it was that Lee Jordan had gone on to be one of the best Quidditch Commentators ever.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor line up." Eric had said through his microphone. The Slytherin Seeker, of course, Scorpius Malfoy looked at him, and flew straight in front of him. The blond boy had a smirk on his face, which somewhat worried Jordan.

"What's wrong, Westfield?" Scorpius smiled grimly, cracking his knuckles. The Gryffindor seeker gave the Malfoy boy a serious look, and the turned as the Quaffle, Bludgers and Snitch went out. Jordan had taken off with his nimbus as the snitch came out but quickly lost sight of it.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath until he looked down to see his teammates playing. James and the other two chasers had done a good job passing it in between them, as James threw the ball towards the bottom right hole, and it went just straight past the Slytherin keeper, and goes in.

"Nice!" Jordan yelled towards his best friend, as he looked down to the crowd where Albus, Rose, Lily, Victoire and two other boys celebrating, the first boy was named Marcus Hiccup. A sort of shy dark haired Hufflepuff that was friends with the group, the other one was a shaggy haired tan skinned boy named Alex Alias. That boy was very awkward and nervous, and Jordan had once referred to the boy as probably 'More Awkward than Gregory House'. The boy was tall and skinny too.

Lily had a Gryffindor Lion mask that Jordan had remembered giving to her in first year. Mostly because he had no other present to give her for her birthday, and had forgotten it.

Jordan's attention turned back to the game as he quickly dodged an incoming bludger, then had to duck again when Teddy had hit the bludger with his bad and smacked a Slytherin Chaser back. Jordan quickly became worried, but the Slytherin man had controlled himself and gotten back on. Jordan gave a sigh of relief as he looked down to see Slytherin scoring against them.

He flew down a bit closer to the teacher's box, just to check the score. Slytherin was winning by thirty points. The score managed to be 20-50. Jordan took a look around the sky to find the Snitch, but he couldn't see anything. He then was blinded by a gold color, into his eye. He rubbed his eye to see the light moving, then turned to Scorpius was the whole field across from him. It seemed Scorpius saw it too. Jordan flew towards the light, and he could see in the bottom Scorpius flying towards him.

Jordan sort up did a tumble over his broom stick, like a canoe rolling over under the water and back. Like a barrel roll, but as he got up he saw Scorpius had gone behind him and missed. "Lousy target, eh?" The Gryffindor seeker yelled back towards the Slytherin boy.

Jordan flew towards the snitch and caught it in his hand, winking back at Scorpius. But it seemed that the Malfoy boy was looking surprised, looking at his broom. He heard a bunch of cheers coming from the spectators in the Gryffindor side. Jordan lifted his hand up as if to show everyone the snitch he caught, but out of all the cheers and boos, he heard some sort of weird noise. A mysterious ticking noise if you would call it, he looked around and he didn't see anything the noise could come from. Then he took a look at the golden snitch, and brought it closer too his ear. The noise got louder, until Jordan realized it was coming from the snitch, he gave it a confused look. Suddenly he realized what the noise was. Jordan quickly flew up and threw the snitch as hard as he could into the air. Three seconds after letting it go, what had been a tiny golden ball, turned into a growing ball of exploding bright orange and yellow fire.

The heat of that growing fire blocked out all the sound Jordan had heard, and it turned into a sort of beeping sound. His vision turned darker and darker as he felt himself slipping off his broomstick, and the air bellow him, before his eyes closed.


	4. Darkening

**I do not own Harry Potter**

It was dark, Jordan had actually no idea where he was. Or if he was even there, maybe it would be another vision he was having. The setting was a tiny street at night, with a apartment complex in front of him. But as soon as he looked at the complex closely, the middle of it started to part. As if it was moving, but it appeared magically that there was another building there. With a dark black door, Jordan remembered the house, he had been there so many times before.

12 Grimmauld Place.

Jordan didn't feel tired, hungry, angry or sad. He had no emotion, he wasn't even sure he was actually there. He was just seeing a vision. As he got closer to Grimmauld place he didn't feel any steps, he was a ghost. It was like an out of body experience, he phased through the door and walked down the narrow dark limed colored halls. That had the Black Family tree, and moving pictures of family. The house was a bit more family friendly now, there were rooms with toys in them. There were products made by the Wizarding world in the recent years, where you could buy it and then use the spell once to charm a muggle TV and make sort of a gaming system that had wizardish games. Like a Quidditch Game in which you could virtually play full Quidditch matches using actually professional teams. You controlled it using wands, but for kids who hadn't had their wand yet, it came with Toy wands. There had been a time where Jordan, James, Marcus and Albus had spent a week playing a game because no one had found the snitch.

As he continued to walk, he reached the dining room, where there were nine people sitting around the dining room table. They were immediately recognizable to Jordan, as he had seen them all at some point in his life.

The man sitting in the center in between everyone was none other than Harry Potter. The boy who lived, the boy who had bested Voldemort. He had circular glasses, and a sort of faded lighting scar on his head. He was very pale, and had a light stubble on his chin and cheeks, as if he had just shaved not long ago. He had a very serious look on his face, as if he been disagreeing with something.

There was a redheaded woman next to him, yes. Ginny Potter, a long red haired woman that was tied in sort of a pony tail. She was even paler than Harry Potter. You could see the resemblance between Lily, her mother and her grandmother. She was in a buttoned tight blouse sitting next to her husband.

The other woman was in no way a stranger to the woman. Jordan constantly tried to impress her, and because he was in love with her daughter. Hermione Weasley, a dark haired woman whose head was tied in a bundle. The woman who assisted Minister Shacklebolt in all the important decisions that had to do with law.

Next to Mrs. Weasley was Ron Weasley, a short red haired man who had a scar running down his left cheek, that had come from a nasty confrontation with Fenrir Greyback a few years back. Jordan and Ron usually shared a bit of jokes and wise cracks at times. They had an alright relationship. The red head seemed to be very interested in the conversation.

Next to was Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, a man whom Jordan thought would live forever. He was a tall African man, with a sort of African style suit. He had done great things when it came to laws and permissions the last few years. He would also been known in history as a great wizard, Jordan was sure of it.

Next to Shacklebolt was Professor Longbottom, who seemed to be just as outraged as Harry at the conversation. Across from Professor Longbottom was another dark skinned boy with a mild medium afro, whom Jordan recognized as the Montrose Magpies Chaser, Dean Thomas.

"No! Absolutely not!" Harry Potter had yelled, seeming look at Shacklebolt.

"Listen, Potter-" Shacklebolt tried to get a word in but was cut off by Hermione.

"There is nothing to talk about, Kingsley! I'm surprised we're talking about this without the boy's mother present." She said, sounding outraged at the conversation. Who were they talking about?

"They boy is the son of the Muggle-born Alchemist!" Shacklebolt pleaded, as if trying to get his friends and comrades to understand.

"So?" Ron asked.

"So? It means that the boy is destined for great things! His father nearly matched that of the Dark Lord himself. And with recent events, we're going to need to recruit the boy!" Shacklebolt exclaimed.

"Why are we still having this conversation?" Ginny asked confused. "They boy is fourteen! And you are talking about this without his mother present, I don't think she'll take kindly to that!"

Kingsley cleared his throat and looked at them. "Well, seeing as you are dear friends with her.. I was thinking-"

"You where thinking that we would betray our friend, and convince her to put her son in great danger." Hermione cut in again.

"Granger, if you could please stop interrupting." Shacklebolt told her.

"Shacklebolt, you're an intelligent man. You know we can't do that, if you want her to go on board with it, you're gonna have to convince her yourself." Harry told his old friend. "But I really don't think it's good for the boy to be involved in these things." Harry proceeded to taking off his glasses and wiping them, then returning to look at Shacklebolt. "I remember what it was like to be depended on. To have been chosen to do something, and not actually getting to grow up like a normal kid. I really don't think it's wise to take that away from him."

Shacklebolt gave a long sigh, "As you said.. He is not my son, but he is neither your son. We will have to talk to-" the man had said, but this time he hadn't been cut off, the vision just sort of started to fade and the words had been muffle. Jordan had passed through the hall one more time to see a cloaked figure standing there in the middle of the hall. Jordan wasn't sure if it was a part of the vision until it looked straight at where Jordan was supposed to be.

"You're meddling in things that you must stay away from, boy. You will suffer for your idiotic actions." He heard, as soon as he heard that. Jordan had felt emotion, he had felt pain. And fear, the fear that you get when you cant breathe, when you're a second from death. Before long, everything Jordan saw was dark, and it kept going until there was nothing. All he heard was an echo of the word 'Suffer'.

* * *

"NO!" Jordan opened his eyes, yelling. He felt cold, and felt the liquid of sweat running down through his head. He looked around at the darkness piercing in through the glass windows of the Hospital wing. He started to breathe heavily as he looked around to digest his surroundings. The same Hospital Wing as always, Jordan looked around the many beds, seeing a familiar face across from him. Scorpius Malfoy laying down in his Slytherin Quidditch Robes, there was a cart next to him. From what Jordan could see, they were a bunch of get well cards from girls who fangirled over his every movement.

The Gryffindor seeker look to his right to see a similar table with wheels with a few cards and candy there. He smiled, at the cards. Jordan then proceeded to look to his right where there was a blonde girl with a pony tail, wearing her Gryffindor tie, and her dress shirt with that Hogwarts vest over it, sitting on a chair reading her book. She put a hand firmly on her skirt, as if to make sure it didn't ride up.

"Victoire." Jordan said, looking at her. "What're you doing up so late?"

"Looking after you, of course." She said putting her book down. "You talk in your sleep you know... I think you might be disturbed."

The male fake laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Tee," Jordan said, which was his sort of nick name for her, seeing as she hated being called 'Vicky' or 'Vic'. "What happened?"

The blonde gave him a surprised look. "You mean.. You don't remembered what happened?" She asked.

"I mean, I remember the snitch exploding like an actual bomb." Jordan told his friend.

Victoire looked at him, "Allanon told me to show you this when you wake up." She said.

"How long have I been out?" He asked, thinking he might have only been unconscious for three or four day.

"Two weeks." Victoire said bluntly. "One more and we would've taken you to St Mungo's." She chuckled. Then cleared her throat as she continued, lifting up a tiny piece of paper that seemed burnt on the side. "We found this inside the snitch."

Jordan looked closer. "Is that.. A paper bomb?" He asked. Victoire nodded.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes was banned on selling them about a day after they were sold. They were all revoked, so nobody knows where they came from." She explained.

"They'll find some in our Defense Against the Dark arts teachers desk." The boy grumbled.

Victoire rolled her eyes. "Your not still on that, are ya?" She asked.

"Victoire! I found out his evil plan and a person showed up to kill me! Then his book goes missing and then the snitch blows up? There's something suspicious about that." Jordan pleaded for her to listen.

"I'm not gonna lie and say it's not suspicious... But c'mon, he's our teacher." The female told her long time friend.

"And your uncle's teachers was Professor Quirrell." Jordan said seriously. "History is repeating itself, Tee."

Victoire gave her friend a look, Jordan could see in her eyes that she was starting to believe him. But Victoire and Rose had always been people to follow by the rules and not take huge risks.

"Speaking of the book," She said, as if trying to change the subject. She pulled the little black book out of her tiny beaded bag. "It's blank, James said you knew some sort of spell that he'd never heard of before."

Jordan took the book and looked around for his wand, seeing it on a night table next to him. He took his Ebony Wood wand and pointed it at the book. _"Ostendo Aperio."_ The boy sort of whispered, as the letters started to appear.

"What?" Victoire asked in awe. "James said it was something like that, Rose and I were searching for a spell like that and it never showed up."

"Because the spell was made by the Muggle-Born Alchemist." The curly haired boy explained, flipping through pages to see one titles, 'Spells' that was underlined. "Wait..."

Victoire leaned in closer to Jordan's bed and read the spells there. There were eight in all, he looked at the first one. "That's the one you just said.. How did you know it?" She asked.

Jordan's eyes had widened at looking at the spells, "I-I-I Don't know. It just felt... Like I had done it before." He said. Victoire was ready to question him again, but decided to lay her theory to rest for the moment.

"After a while the letters hide by themselves, but if you wanna hide them, you use _Tego Tectrum._" The injured Seeker said, after he had read it from the book.

"Whoever this Muggle-Born was.. He must have been a genius wizard. To be able to have visions, and create objects and spells that are this powerful. Surprising that he doesn't come up in anything." Victoire said. Jordan nodded in agreement as soon as he read the other spells. The spell Coactum brought everything the Alchemist had created, to the caster. It could only work if the object was in a ten meter radius.

"Tee, look at this one. Called _Pugnus Ictus_, it has the same, if not stronger effects as _Stupefy _and _Expelliarmus_... And..." Jordan's voice faded.

"Jay... What does it say?" Her friend said, softly placing her hand on her friends knee.

"When used with anger and strength.. The effects become worse than _Crucio_." He said, a bit of fear going into his heart. His heart beating fast, for some reason, he had heard that spell before.

"We should put the book away for now." Victoire said, taking the book from Jordan and putting it on her bag, and looking back at Jordan.

Jordan cleared his throat, as he put his head back on the pillow. "I had a dream, Victoire. I think it was another vision." He sighed.

"What happened?" Victoire said.

"It was uncle Ron, Harry, and then Ginny and Hermione. Minister Shacklebolt, Professor Longbottom and Dean Thomas were there too." He said remembering the dream. "They were talking about the son of the Muggleborn Alchemist. They know who he is."

The blond girl gave him a confused look. "They do? But Jordan, how do you know these are even real?" She asked.

"I just know, Victoire." Jordan said consistently, not trying to raise his voice. "These are real."

Victoire sighed, "I still have my doubts... But right now, your dreams are all we have." She said. "Now let's go back to sleep." She said, leaning her head on the bottom of Jordan's bed, with the chair.

"That's right, Victoire... What are you doing here anyway?" The boy asked curiously.

Victoire gave Jordan a look as if to say he was stupid. "Are you serious? You've been targeted... Twice. We're not leaving you alone in the Hospital wing. Marcus and I have been taking turns watching over you." She said.

"Oh." Jordan said, thinking kind of weird that his friends were watching him sleep.

* * *

All the fourth year students were reunited in the great hall, all crowded around a tall platform that was covered with a dark blue carpet, that was outlined in a gold pattern. The pictures of the carpet had little pictures of stars and half moons. The place for the Dueling Club.

"Hello, students!" Professor Dixon said, he was dressed in jeans, that had a short sleeve white dress shirt. He wore a black tie, with a brownish vest over his dress shirt. "Today we shall practice dueling. Hence why I used the dueling clubs room." The teacher winked. Most of the people in class liked him, the young handsome, charismatic teacher. But Jordan saw through it, he didn't buy the nice teacher. The man was part of a plot to bring the Dark Lord, the man had tried to kill him twice. Jordan was sure of it.

Jordan had been alright since his injury, he still had a bit of a bruise on his right shoulder, but he was left handed so he would be fine. The Gryffindor stood in between Rose, Victoire and Marcus. James was on the other side of the room, talking to Alex Alias and Link Thomas.

"Mr. Potter, if you would please be quiet." Dixon said, on the other side of the appeared Professor Longbottom, seemingly giving Jordan a good look.

"Now, this week we will practice how to fight one on one. Next week we will practice two and two and so on until end Holiday break." The teacher explained, then looked straight into Jordan's eyes. It was like he sensed Jordan giving him the stink eye.

"Mr Westfield, if you could come up here please. Probably one of our best fighters here. Am I correct in saying you got a Outstanding last year in this class?" Dixon asked, Jordan felt like he was being teased.

"Yeah." Jordan said, not losing his sight of the teacher as he walked up on the platform. He could see his friends eyes piercing him.

"Alright, Westfield. We shall have a tiny duel, whoever is knocked off the platform wins. If you win, I shall take you and all of your classmates and invite you all for a round of butter beers, on me." The shaggy-curly haired teacher said smiling. Sounds of cheer came from all the room. "But on one catch, you have to win only using non verbal magic."

Whispers covered the room as soon as the professor had mentioned Non Verbal Magic. Even Longbottom seemed surprised. They hadn't even learned Non Verbal magic yet, but Jordan still seemed confident.

"But sir," Rose raised her hand, and brought it down as she spoke. "We don't cover Non Verbal Magic till next year. Most of us don't know how to." She protested.

"I would think you would know, Ms. Weasley. Your mother was even better than most sixth years during her third year." Dixon smirked at Rose.

"I'm fine. I can do it." Jordan said angrily. The Westfield boy had a very unpredictable personality. What had just been fear of dying before, had quickly just turned into anger of even being targeted. Or anger that someone tried to throw away the hard work away of his friends.

"That's what I like to hear." Dixon smiled at Jordan, pulling his wand out. Jordan was surprised as he looked at the wand, he remembered during his second year where he studied all the wand woods with Rose.

He looked over to see Rose whispering something to her cousin, as if to say 'That's a black thorn wand'. To say the wand was evil was to be prejudiced, but it was mostly found in dark wizards. Also apart from the wood being very unusual.

Jordan pointed his Ebony wood wand in front of his nose and took a few steps towards Dixon, who was doing the same thing. They quickly bowed, and turned around. Then they got into their stances.

"Go!" Longbottom said. As soon as Jordan heard those words, a spell flew out of his teachers wand, that had a light blue light. The light was preceded by the words _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Jordan quickly swung his wand down, the spell dissolving. The boy had been a bit knocked back by it, but as he quickly regained his wand he pointed his wand towards his teacher. Shooting a sort of purple light towards the man, as he had attempted to use _Rictusempra_. The spell flew at the teacher, but the teacher completely dissolved it.

"It takes great focus and determination for a non verbal spell to reach full power." The teacher teased.

Jordan quickly got angrier, shooting two purple light ball towards the man, connected by a tiny purple line. The spell he was using was the Leg Locking curse.

"Come on Westfield, your father would've won by now." The teacher continued to tease, quickly dissolving it.

"STOP IT!" Jordan yelled, which brought silence to the whole room, and a look of surprise in Dixon's face. Suddenly, anger overwhelmed Jordan's body, until he heard a voice in his head.

_Do it Jordan, he deserves it. How dare he insult you? You will make him pay._

The voice was sort of a hissed voice, as if a serpent was speaking English to him, and whispering in his ear. Suddenly, he felt his hand shaking, his wand pointing at his teacher. He screamed the curse in his head, his only focus was to hurt his teacher at the moment, _'Pugnus Ictus!'_ A black, thick light shot out of his wand, like a black fire ball, that flew towards his teacher and hitting him in the chest, sending him flying across the room and hitting the wall.

Professor Longbottom ran straight past Jordan to go and help the teacher. "Come with me, Morath. Lets head to Professor Slughorns office." He said. The man Jordan had just attacked was shaking, like he had just witnessed the death of all his family.

"Class dismissed!" Longbottom yelled, as he walked out of the door. Jordan dropped his wand, wondering what he had just done. He didn't mean to do it, did he? It was the voice, the voice had made him do it. Where had that voice come from? He felt on a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go." Jordan turned around, to see James leading him out of the room, followed by Alex Alias, Link Thomas, Marcus and the two Weasley girls. Jordan was led out by his friends through the giant doors of the great halls, passing kids, looking at him and whispering things. Jordan knew they were mostly negative things.

As soon as they passed a few corridors, they reached the Astronomy tower, which was empty. James quickly pushed Jordan against a wall.

"What the hell was that, mate?!" James asked, outraged at what his friend had just done.

"What was what?" Jordan grumbled angrily.

"MATE! YOU MAIMED OUR TEACHER!" Marcus yelled from behind him. "WHAT KIND OF SPELL WAS THAT?!"

"Stop yelling, please." Victoire said, walking towards Jordan.

"He was insulting me, I don't know what I did wrong!" Jordan yelled angrily.

"YOU FUCKED OUR TEACHER'S BRAIN UP!" James said, pushing him against the wall. Jordan threw his wand on the ground and tripped his friend over, then getting on top of him and punching his childhood friend in the nose, cheek or outline of the eye. Anywhere he could get. Yells for them to 'stop' and for Jordan to 'Let Go of him!' were shouted by the girls.

"Stop it!" Marcus said running over, putting his arms under Jordan's, getting him in a full Nelson. Slowly pushing Jordan back, who was still kicking. James had gotten up and attacked. Link and Alex had gone over to hold James back, arm by arm.

"Ya done it now mate! You have no friends!" James yelled.

"I don't need you! I don't need any of you telling me what I should and should not do!" The dark skinned boy yelled, clearly angrier than James. He could tell the shock that his words had brought to all his friends. After a bit, Marcus had let Jordan go. And James was let go of too.

Victoire ran over to check on Jordan, putting a hand on his shoulder. Jordan didn't wand any comfort and niceness. "Get off." He grumbled, walking up and walking away from Victoire towards the window.

"C'mon, lets leave him." James said, obviously angry. Jordan turned his head a bit to see James leading Link and Alex away. Marcus took a good look at Jordan, and hesitated before leaving. Victoire followed behind him. Rose was left there looking at him.

"Jordan.." She softly said, taking a step closer towards him. Instead of yelling at her, because he didn't wanna, he walked away from her. Taking the stairs to the upper floor of the astronomy tower.


	5. The Marble Corridor

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Jordan walked on the snowy bridge that went from the Astronomy tower towards Hogsmeade. He wore his Gryffindor scarf, a thick black winter jacket, and jeans. He had a beanie on his head, and walked with dark brown boots. In the last few weeks he had accomplished nothing, he had just forgotten everything that had to do with the Muggleborn alchemist, and had focused more on looking at the spells. The spells that were in that book, perfecting them gave Jordan the feeling of power and strength. Like no one could take him on, he had no time to waste on those others.

Professor Dixon had been fine, which made Jordan a bit more suspicious. But in those weeks in what happened, Jordan hadn't been attacked. No one had tried to kill him, and the Professor had stopped insulting him. But he hadn't talked to any of his friends in that time. He sat down next to Marcus, but most they ever said was 'Could you pass the ink' or ask 'What page did he say to go to?'. Deep down, it hurt Jordan, but he wouldn't say it. Which is why he was walking towards the Three Broomsticks.

The battle he had won against his professor had won them all a Butterbeer, and although hew was hesitant of going first, he went anyway. As he walked down the snowy path he could see about maybe twenty meters from where he was standing, his friends Victoire, Rose, James and Marcus. Jordan decided to slow down, so they couldn't see him if they turned around. In the last three weeks since the incident, whenever James saw him, he would smirk or whisper something to his friends. Which really angered Jordan, but he could keep his calm. He would go back to ready the Alchemists book.

In the Alchemists book it had stories of how he had invented objects, and how they worked. There was one object he had created, called the 'Sword of Inferno' which could apparently extend the spell he had created, _Explosio Flamma_ that shot explosive fire. The sword could shoot fire and the fire could stay on the blade. There was a sketch drawn of it. The sword had a silver handle, the body of the handle looked like the body of a dragon. A skinny dragon, and the arms had the same as dragon wings. The head in the middle of where the body and arms aligned, had the head of the dragon, with his mouth open. Apparently to get it to work, you had to place a drop of your blood into the mouth, then the sword would be forever in debt to you, for curing its thirst. The sword would change allegiance when another person dropped their own blood. So it was sort of disloyal. Inside of the handle, there was a wand core. It was a red Phoenix feather, which meant it would only work perfectly for a person who had a Phoenix feather inside their wand. Although it would still work for anyone who put their blood in it, it would only work perfectly for people with a Phoenix Feather. The blade was dark, and but in the middle it was written in silver, with words that said _'Caelum Infernus'_. The blade was made out of a cremated black rock.

Jordan had been eager to find the sword, but he had in no way found anything related to where the sword was. He sighed as he continued walking towards the three broomsticks, until the bridge ended and he entered Hogsmeade. The streets were seemingly empty, apart for the few students heading towards the bar. He looked around at the stores were mostly close. It was around the time of day where most stores were closed.

As Jordan continued to walk, he felt one hand touch his right shoulder, and another touch his left shoulder.

"Ey there!" Jordan heard a sort of posh voice. The Gryffindor turned around to see two young Second Years, sort of milk chocolatey skin, like Jordan except the boy was a bit lighter. He had short buzzed hair, that was covered in a beanie. He had a hoodie on, which was surprising because it was freezing, and a black scarf, along with jeans and thick high top sneakers. The boy was Fred Weasley II, son of Angelina and George Weasley. The reason he was barely lighter than Jordan was because his mother had been dark skinned too.

The boy next to him was short, with short blond hair that pointed outward. He had blue hair, and had olive skin. He didn't wear anything on his head, but had a very thick jacket and long jeans that ran through the snow. He wore plastic boots. That boy was Louis Weasley, son of Fleur and Bill Weasley. Victoire's little brother. For some reason, Fred and Louis hung out, a lot.

"Fred, Lou? What're you guys doing here?" Jordan asked, wondering why there were two second years out in Hogsmeade.

"Hanging out in Hogsmeade, of course." Louis nodded.

"You both are second years." The older boy said.

"That's why we trust you not to tell anyone that we snuck behind you lot." Fred said bluntly. It surprised Jordan that the two boys never actually listened to what they were saying, and how they didn't realized the outrageous things they said.

"I won't, but aren't you Weasley's mad at me?" Jordan asked, wondering why them out of all the Weasley's would talk to him.

"Well, a bit annoyed that you didn't control yer self. But the rest of us aren't mad at you, never mad. We love ya." Louis responded, the two boy proceeding to give Jordan a hug. The fourth year gave them a strange look, but hugging them back. Fred was around a few inches shorter than Jordan, meanwhile Louis was around a foot shorter than Jordan.

The three boy followed another group of students towards the bar, until Jordan spotted their professor Dixon walking outside the bar, and going to the alley next to the bar. Jordan looked back at his two little friends.

"You both stay here." He said, walking towards the alley his Professor had walked into.

"No, we're going with you." Fred and Louis said at the same time.

"No, absolutely not." Jordan argued with his friends. "Your sister is already mad at me, Louis. I don't need for you guys to get hurt."

"Then you better take care of us!" Fred winked at his friend. Jordan gave a loud sigh. "Alright, lets go." He grumbled.

Jordan quickly took a look at the two boys and rolled his eyes. He took out his wand and walked towards the alley with the two boys behind him. _"Lumos." _The three boys said in unison, and their wands shined a light down the Alley. The alley was a dead end, and it had brought surprise to Jordan's face. Dixon had just been there.

Jordan walked towards the wall with the two boys behind him. Then the older boy realized what he could try. There was a spell that was written in the Alchemists book, one that would revel secrets. Any secrets, secret passage ways. It was specially made for things that the Alchemist had made, and objects that would appear to him if he used the spells. But the secret passage ways would be shown.

"_Coactum._" Jordan said pointing at the wall with his wand, the wall started to rumble. The middle brick of the wall pushed in by itself, then the two brick walls parted. Leaving a deep dark corridor. Jordan looked back at the two boys.

"What spell is that?" Fred asked. The two boys looking sort of scared and nervous.

"A spell." Jordan responded, didn't really want to explain. The boy walked down the corridor. It was a dark green bricked corridor, like the ones in the ministry of magic. Which made Jordan think up a conspiracy theory. As they continued walking down the corridor, the three boys reached the end, which had only another passage towards the right, so they followed that passage.

"What is this place?" Louis whispered. Jordan walked with towards the end of the corridor, which had stairs going down, and the boys went down those stairs. As they started to hear voice.

"No! You told him by Christmas!" They heard a voice that came from down the hall. The voice sounded familiar to Jordan, as he walked closer.

_"Nox."_ Jordan said in a whisper, the wand turning off his light and the other two boys.

Fred and Louis looked surprised that Jordan had been able to turn off both their wands. Louis looked up at Jordan, "How did you-" But Jordan cut him off and put his hand over Louis' mouth, then put a finger over his lips. They quietly walked down the stairs. The floors where a Marble green, which made Jordan feel like they were going to fall. As they walked down the area, they saw stairs going up, and a open door.

"Now now, Malfoy. Why don't you be more like your father, and be calm." They heard Dixon's voice. Jordan's eyebrows squinted together in surprise at what he heard. As they slowly walked up the stairs, and sort of lied down on the stairs, and looked p the doorway.

"Now, Dixon." Jordan heard, a low voice that sounded cunning. Jordan looked up to see Dixon standing up in the middle of what looked to be a living room from the Hog's Head inn. He looked up to see a pale man, with a light stubble of a beard, and long silver haired man. "You made the dark lord a promise."

Behind the long silver haired man, had two boys. Jordan recognized them both. One was Scorpius Malfoy and the other was Cameron Zabini. Of course they would have something to do with this. The tall man looked somewhat familiar to Jordan.

"Lucius, what do you care? You betrayed the Dark Lord last time, I'm not sure he trusts a traitor." Dixon smiled.

"I have... Done what I needed to do... Lord Lido understands." The man said, Jordan understood. That man was Lucius Malfoy.

"Of course he does." Dixon said sarcastically, Jordan gave a small chuckle, but the covered his mouth. Luckily, the others hadn't heard him.

"You promised the our new dark lord that you would have found the Dark Stone before the first break. And yet you still haven't, yet you dedicate yourself being mentally injured by your students." Lucius grumbled. Jordan knew they were talking about his little stunt earlier.

"Ah yes.. The mysterious curse the Westfield boy cast on you." Lucius said, chuckling. "Funny it is... How a mere boy can mentally damage a high rank Soul Eater."

Dixon gave a loud laugh. "Funny, how a high rank Death Eater runs away cowardly and gives out all the information to the hideouts and members so they can be put in Azkaban just to save his own neck."

Jordan turned to the two other boys, putting his mouth in a O and flicking his wrist as if to say 'Burn'. The little boys gave a quiet snicker.

"What about you?" The Professor turned to look at the other two boys. "Scorpius.. Cameron. I know your fathers wouldn't approve of you two doing this."

"My father never approved of what the Death eaters were doing, I wont let him find out about this." Cameron explained to his professor.

"And my father is weak.. He wouldn't be able to deal with this, he would choose the Order's side. He would support that filthy Weasley family." Scorpius grumbled to his professor.

Jordan could feel Louis and Fred tense up, at hearing their family name.

"You're no better, Malfoy." Fred had said, into the room, but without letting himself be seen. The three boys turned to look at the doorway, and Jordan could tell they hadn't been seen yet. He jumped away from the stairs, back into the darkness.

"_Colloportus!_" Jordan cast, pointing his wand towards the doorway, as the door flew shut, and the sound of a lock was heard. He turned to the other two boys, "RUN!"

The three boys turned around, and ran at their full speed. Jumping two stairs every time they ran upstairs. Then the took off running towards the halls, Louis almost slipping on the green marble stone corridor, and there they was the exit. They took off running towards the wall, but Jordan could see someone apparating, probably Lucius. The man hadn't apparated fully yet, Fred and Louis ran right bast him, as Jordan slipped under his legs right when the man appeared and cast the knockout jinx on the Death Eaters back, sending him flying away.

The boys ran out the exit and waved his wand towards the brick wall, making the door close again. The boys stopped to breathe for a moment, and then looked at each other.

"That was close." Louis said, in between pants. Looking at the other two, and those other two nodded, smiling at each other. Jordan put his wand back into his pocket, and gave a small laugh.

"Let's go." The older boy smiled, and they walked out of the alley, but stopped as they saw three people looking at them. They were James, Victoire and Marcus. Jordan sighed, because he knew what was coming.

"Louis! Fred!" Victoire exclaimed, looking at the two. "What were you two doing there? Did you take them to your stupid little quests to find that stupid Dark Stone?" She sorta yelled, getting red and angry at Jordan. He didn't react to what she said to him, he just sighed.

"That's sad, no friends so you have to get two second years to help you." James said, giving Jordan a look in his eyes.

"Shut up, mate." Marcus mumbled, giving James a look.

"What is wrong with you?" Louis said turning to his sister, cousin and Marcus. "We made him let us go."

"Why are you running to conclusions? I think Jay would be better off staying far away from you two." Fred said, meaning James and Victoire, since Marcus hadn't actually done any thing wrong.

"What did you see?" Marcus asked, looking down the alley. "You wanna go back down?"

Jordan shook his head, and looked at Victoire, whose face expression had changed. She no longer looked angry, she looked guilty as she spoke softly. "Jay.."

The lone Gryffindor put his hand up as if to say 'Stop.' And walked past James, bumping hardly into his shoulder and walking away down towards the bridge.


	6. Soul Hourglass

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Jordan lied down on the red couch on in the Gryffindor common room. He looked through the Alchemists book. The room was heated by the fireplace, and Jordan felt like the red brick walls sort of conserved the heat. He wore a blue hoodie and grey sweat pants. The piano in the common room played a light tune by itself, which sort of relaxed Jordan, with all the things that had been happening. Then suddenly the relaxing stopped as the door slammed open. Jordan didn't feel like looking through to see he was coming in, but then he heard laughs and saw a group of four, lead by James come in. James walked in with Albus, Link and Teddy.

"Look boys," James said. "The new dark wizard of the century."

Jordan ignored the man, because it was surprising James was acting like this. He wasn't a bad person, but maybe it was just what happened when he was angry. Jordan hadn't been himself either. But just as he remembered that, the snake like voice talked to him again.

_Show him your might, show that filthy Potter that no one talks to you like that._

Jordan tried to ignore the voice.

"What's wrong, Jordi? You wanna use yer evil little spell against me?" The Potter boy teased.

The other boy slowly got up and looked at James. "I don't need a spell to beat you, Potter. If you'd like to remember?"

James' cunning smile, turned to a frown and stepped closer to Jordan, pushing him. "That was a sucker punch." He grumbled.

"You are a sucker." Jordan responded, and not touching James.

"Alright, you asked fer it." James said grabbing Jordan by the hoodie, and ready to push him against the wall.

"James, Mate. Stop." Teddy said, walking towards James and pulling him away from Jordan who stood still, so very attempted to attack James. He could see, looking up at the dorm place seeing Rose and Victoire looking over the balcony, next to Marcus.

"You coward." James said, at that point the voice yelled in his head. The voice had a problem with being called coward or something.

That boy is not worthy of your presence, how dare he call you a coward! Destroy him

The snake voice screeched in his head. Jordan's hand lifted up, with his wand in his hand. But as soon as the light grew in his hand, he felt the wand fly out of his hand. He looked up to see Professor Longbottom look at him.

"Westfield! Come with me to the Headmasters office! NOW!" He yelled.

* * *

Jordan walked down the corridors with Longbottom holding him by his hoodie. The fire light up the corridors somewhat well during the night time, so well that even from far away, Jordan could see the Phoenix in the doorway, that would send them up to headmaster Allanon's office. Allanon hadn't been Headmaster for very long, he had been new on Jordan's first year, four years ago. He had come just after Headmaster McGonagall's departure. Nobody knew what she was up to nowadays. They knew she lived somewhere in Godric's Hollow mountains.

Jordan was sort of shoved by the professor into the doorway. "Allanon will be right with ya." Longbottom said. Jordan nodded and looked to the ground.

"Listen.. Westfield." Longbottom said softly. "I was a teenager once too, a quiet one. And that's what I used to see in you. But being angry all the time isn't going to help, just try... Using that anger for something good."

The fourth year took a deep breath and side, "I just... I feel angry all the time. And it feels like ever day, my anger just keeps growing." The boy said.

The professor then smiled, "You'll get over it mate, I'm sure." Then the teacher proceeded to turn around and walked down the corridor. Just as Jordan wanted to say something, the platform the Phoenix statue was on started turning around. As soon as it finished he could see the Headmasters office. There was a bottom platform. There were book cases instead of walls, and a golden bowl in the middle that seemed to have ash in it. Next to it Jordan saw a blue crystal hour glass, that was set sideways. Jordan walked closer towards the hour glass, if that was what it was called. On the right side of the glass, in the place the sand should be, was white mist, just rolling around and moving. On the left side there was a black mist, doing the same as the right side, just waving and crashing against it like a wave. But the black mist seemed more excited, as if it was moving faster than the white mist. Jordan looked towards the middle of the hourglass, it was a small one inch crystal tube that connected those two sides. But there was a little metal chip that closed off the tube, as if it didn't want the two mists to collide.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Jordan heard, looking up to see Headmaster Allanon on the second platform. He was a red haired scruffy bearded old man, who looked somewhat like Obi Wan Kenobi from Star Wars, but older. His voice was that of a fading man, no one knew how old he was. He was a bit taller than Jordan, but not by that much, a good three or four inches.

"But Professor," Jordan said, completely forgetting the real reason he was in the office. "What is it?"

The man looked down at the boy. "It is the show of how purity can turn." The Headmaster said. "The light mist represent the purity of a soul, and the dark mist is the unpure soul. Now many people aren't completely pure. So it would only be fair to do this." The headmaster proceeded to point his wand at the middle of the glass. Jordan looked at the wand. It was Beech Wood, nine and a half inches. And by knowing Allanon, one could only think he had a dragon heartstring core. That, and well he had mentioned it a few time when coming class by class and practicing spells during Jordan's third year.

A tiny blue light came out of Allanon's wand and the tiny metal circle that separated the two mists was taken out, slowly a bit of the black mist mixed itself with the light mist and became grey, at that moment, the headmaster place the chip back inside.

"That is how most souls are, light grey, or dark grey. Mostly pure, but not completely unpure." The headmaster looked at the student. "But this is what happens when the pure soul exposes itself to the darkness."

The headmaster took out the metal chip out of the middle of the hourglass, and suddenly, the dark mist just started flowing in, towards the light mist. What surprised Jordan was that it seemed like the White mist was fighting it for a bit, like pushing it back, but then eventually giving up and letting the dark mist take it. Both mists eventually were dark, as Jordan stood in awe looking at it.

The boy looked up at his Headmaster. "So Professor Longbottom tells me you've been... Different lately." He said.

"I-I-I-I don't know. I just don't feel the same." Jordan tried to explain, he wasn't usually vengeful, spiteful or angry.

"It may just be an age thing. But that spell you used against your teacher wasn't a normal one. If you're going to use it, use it well and control it." THe headmaster told his student, then pointed towards the door way, as if to tell Jordan to get out.

"I Shall see you some other time, Jordan. I will be going on business in Romania during Christmas break." The headmaster smiled. Jordan gave a light chuckle remembering they were three weeks away from Holiday break. Jordan nodded at his headmaster and walked out of the office and down with the Phoenix statue.

* * *

Jordan had been thinking about what he had seen in the secret passageway to the Hogs Head with Louis and Fred. Cameron and Scorpius had something to do with what Dixon was doing, and they probably knew about the recent attempts to take Jordan's life. But of course, Jordan didn't want them to know that he was onto them. But he needed someone to help him, someone who had connections to them.

As he leaned down on the walls of the Quad in Hogwarts Castle, with his Gryffindor Robe and uniform on, he thought about what he had to do. He then looked to his right to see a group of seven girls walking down the hall laughing. They were two Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, and two Slytherins. The two Hufflepuffs were Amelia Bones, a short blond girl who was in her fourth year. Her older sister, Melinda Bones, who was a fifth year, a girl whom most guys talked about when mentioning the hottest girls at school. She was sort of like her sister but taller, and her body was more developed. The three Ravenclaws were Laura Gibbs, a six foot girl who played a chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, dark skinned, with long dark hair that reached her lower chest. The other two girls were the Lee twins, Charley and Kagney. Two girls from Tokyo. With dark black hair that shoulder length. The two Slytheirn girls had been Jackie Brien, a blond girl who was sort of a Queen bee in the Slytherin house. A dirty blond haired girl. The last Slytherin girl had been Hanna Goyle, the pretty light brown haired girl. The girl who was responsible in the fact that Scorpius and Jordan hadn't fought that day after Jordan was first targeted.

Jordan quickly stepped in front of them. "Hey." He said a bit quietly.

"What is it, Westfield? Need the smell of Mudblood off of ya?" Jackie said, as her girls continued to laugh. It was very rare you saw a large group of friends who didn't at least have a Muggleborn in them. Jordan did hang out with a Muggleborn, Alex Alias the Hufflepuff boy who had cheered him on during the game against Slytherin.

Jordan gave her a sarcastic smile, and then turned to Hanna. "No. I need to speak with Hanna." He said.

"What's wrong? You wanna beg her to take you back?" Amelia asked, teasing Jordan, who raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Hanna exclaimed in her Geordie accent, her cheeks getting red. "I told ya, we never dated!" Jordan nodded in agreement.

"What is it?" Hanna said looking at him, with not hate in her voice. Which surprised Jordan, because he was never talked to like that by a Slytherin. Hanna and Jordan were actually more friends than anything really.

"In private." The boy explained. The girls gave a laugh in between them. Hanna took a moment of hesitation, and then sighed. "Alright," She said after a few seconds of thinking and then looked at her friends. "Girls, I'll catch up with ya later."

* * *

Jordan and Hanna walked down the corridor's next to the Quad, and as they walked down the corridor to the right, that reached the Viaduct bridge, s they walked down the bridge Hanna looked at Jordan.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Hanna asked. She had a Geordie accent, but surprisingly, she didn't really say 'Us' or 'We' instead of 'I'.

"Do you have any idea what Scorpius and Cameron have been doing?" Jordan asked.

"Well... Nah. Not like the include me anyway." Hanna asked, giving Jordan a look. "What're you playin' at?"

"It's a long story." Jordan told her, before attempting to walk away as he though he didn't really have anything to talk to her. "

Hanna grabbed him by the shoulder, "Classes are over. I have all day." She smiled at him.


	7. Blood Of The Seer

**I do not own Harry Potter**

"What?!" Hanna asked, seeming outraged at what Jordan had said. He had explained everything he saw at the Hogs Head, but nothing about the Muggleborn Alchemist, or the visions, or anything about who he thought was trying to kill him.

"What? Mad that they didn't invite you?" Jordan asked, instantly regretting having asked that because he knew Hanna wasn't like that. It surprised him that she was Slytherin because she wasn't actually that mean to anyone. She wasn't happy go-lucky and nice to everyone she met. But she actually needed a reason to be mean to someone. He'd definitely heard her say 'Mudblood' before. But that was when another boy had flirted with her, and she rejected him. He called her a word Jordan's mom said to 'Never say.. Or I'll give you the whooping of your life.' So he hadn't ever said it, and he wasn't going to repeat it.

"No." Hanna responded, frowning. "Jordan, you know I'm not like that. I'm mad that they would do something like that."

"Yeah, sorry for assuming that." He sighed and then looked at her. "So you know nothing about this?"

She shook her head to say no.

"Damn.. Well I'm back at ground zero." Jordan sighed wondering what to do next. It wasn't that easy to look for the Muggleborn Alchemists son, when you didn't even know if he went to Hogwarts.

"What? What's wrong?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing." Jordan said, not really wanting to tell Hanna everything.

"You already mentioned something, I'm not letting you leave till you tell me." Said Hanna. Jordan had seen her might, and he didn't wanna try her.

"...Alright." Jordan said, as he started to explain everything that had happened in the past couple months. The Dixon problem, the Muggleborn Alchemists and even his visions.

As he finished she stood there with eyes widened looking at him. "Weird, yeah?" Jordan asked.

"Weird... Jordan... That's insane." She told him, her eyes still wide. "You've literally stumbled on a plot to bring back one of the strongest and evil wizards in history, and your friends want to get mad at you? That's stupid!"

"I know." Jordan agreed, he did step out of line though.

"So where do we start now?" Hanna asked.

"_We? We_ aren't doing anything. It's too dangerous." The boy told the girl.

"Yeah.. We are. You are gonna need the my help, since Scorpy and Cam trust me." She told the dark skinned boy.

"You're willing to betray your best friends?" Jordan asked, surprised.

"No, I'm willing to show them a lesson on doing stupid things." She responded. There she was, the Slytherin part of her. Cunning and determined.

"So where do we start?" Jordan said, he was good at saying he had to do things, but had absolutely no idea where to start. That was usually Rose's or Victoire's job. He looked down at Hanna who didn't seem to be phased by Jordan's inability to come up with a good plan.

She had a seriously look as she turned too look at the end of the Viaduct Bridge. "Do you have anyway you could follow me, Draco and Cameron without being noticed or seen?"

Jordan thought about it, there was the invisibility cloak, but there was no way in hell James would let him use it. Jordan would have to take his chances. He looked at Hanna and nodded.

"Well, go by the Forbidden Forrest later after Potions and stay hidden." Hanna told the boy. Jordan nodded in agreement.

"Now... Let's go eat lunch." Hanna told him and smiled. She put her arm out for him. Jordan gave a confused smile and hooked his arm to hers and walked towards the Entrance Hall with her.

...

The two walked into the Great Hall laughing, which got a few weird looks because it wasn't really common for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to be that chummy together. It happened a few times, but not a lot. There were kids in each table studying and joking around with their friends. The tables were mixed with kids from different houses, the only time they usually ate at separate tables were during dinner.

The girl said"Scorpy and Cam aren't here. Neither are the girls. You wanna sit together?" Hanna asked.

Jordan gave a shrug. "Sure." Said the Gryffindor. They walked towards down the table Gryffindor table going towards the end where the teachers seats were. There were some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws sitting close by there. As they walked past, Jordan looked towards his right to see James and the others there. All but Alex were there.

James shot Jordan a dirty look but the other boy ignored it. "Jordan!" Rose called. He and Hanna stopped walking for a second to look at Rose. "We got space for you here, come sit with us."

"No we don't." James mumbled, which was followed by a hard elbow from Victoire. Jordan looked towards his right to see Marcus sitting away from them, with Link Thomas, Alex Alias and a Ravenclaw named Omar McCoy and pale boy with short blond hair, he was a Muggleborn who was the subject of blood abuse with the Slytherin boys. He could hold off on his own though, he just wasn't dumb enough to know that a group could easily beat one person.

"Yeah we do." Victoire smiled at Kelvin. Next to Victoire were Roxanne and Fred Weasley. Fred had given a quick wink to Jordan, and Roxanne a girl with soft brown hair and milk chocolaty skin.

The boy looked back to his Slytherin friend and looked at Marcus who sat away from the group. "Nah, we're fine." He said smiling at Victoire and Rose, then giving James a dirty look. He took Hanna's hand and led her towards Marcus with his friends.

"Hey mate." Jordan said, sitting down across from him, Hanna sitting right next to him.

Marcus' face seemed to lighten up when they sat down. "Hey." He said. Jordan acknowledged the Link, Alex and Omar with a nod.-

"Why don't you sit with James and them anymore?" Jordan asked, sort of felt like it was his fault.

"I don't hang out with anyone of ya really, I've learned when it comes to the group splitin' sides, just to let things hash out and not chose sides." Marcus said, the boy from Spain had more of an English accent than a Spanish one.

"Wise." Hanna added.

Marcus took a moment to acknowledge Hanna and looked back at Jordan. "You and her... Are ya together?"

Jordan quickly shook his head, and saw Hanna's face get completely red.

"No, no. She's just a friend." Jordan explained to his childhood friend.

"That's a first." Marcus gave a little laugh.

"A friend with certain benefits, eh Westfield?" Link asked, the other boys giving a giggle.

"I will destroy you, Thomas." Hanna said giving Link a look, Jordan gave a small laugh. Jordan quickly grabbed the food there was to eat before it was all gone, and got some for Hanna.

"So what _is_ Goyle helping you with?" Alex asked, looking at Jordan while they ate.

"That's none of your business." Hanna said, giving Alex a cold look. Alex quickly looked down, probably nervous.

"Does it have to do with the book?" Marcus asked, looking at Jordan suspiciously. It was funny how Marcus had just assumed it was about the book, which kind of sucked because he was right. Hanna and Jordan gave a nod simultaneously, as Marcus quickly gave a look around to make sure more people weren't listening to their conversation.

"Let's go." Marcus told them, as he picked up his books and started walking towards the doors to leave the Great Hall, as Jordan and Hanna exchanged a look before following him.

...

"So you understand the plan, right?" Jordan asked his best friend, Marcus who ended up nodding. They were just a hall down from the potions dungeons, as they walked down the stairs and talked.

"Yeah, I think so. We follow Scorpius and Cameron after class." He told them. The boy and the girl nodded as the reached the corridor where the door was, and saw a few students waiting out there already. James, Link and Alex were on the right side of the corridor talking with another group of boys, mimicking broom noises and a movement that a seeker would make when catching the snitch, Jordan would know. Then to the right were Rose and Victoire, who were giving the boys a cold murderous look that sent chills through both of their spines.

"Alright, Scorpy and Cam are over there. I'll catch up with you both after." Hanna said, then turning back to look at Rose and Victoire. Then in a smirk, she gave the boys one final look and planted a kiss on both their cheeks, then walked towards her other two friends, giving a wink Rose and Victoire's way. Jordan and Marcus exchanged a look of confusion, and shrugged, as the door to the potions room opened, and students poured in, like milk into a bowl of cereal. The room wasn't that well lighted, smokes from cauldrons flew around the room, giving off different aromas. Jordan and Marcus took a seat at the far right, as Victoire rose took the table right next to them. James and his friends had sat in the back, and the Slytherin trio sat in the bottom left corner.

"Alright, children." The Headmaster Allanon, said walking in, the door closing behind him magically. He reached the middle of class, looking down at all the kids. "I trust you all have your books?"

The students all gave a nod as a few 'Yeah's' and 'Yes'' went around. "Now, what is potions used for?" Allanon said, turning to Rose. "Ms. Rose Weasley?"

"The Potions are used to give off various unnatural or strange effects on the drinks." Rose said.

"Yes. Right you are, smart as your mother." Allanon said, smiling. "But, what are some reasons a person would use a potion?"

"To go faster?" Link said from the back.

"Very good Mr. Thomas. What other reasons?"

James raised his hand, "To make someone tell the truth." He said, as Allanon agreed with a nod.

"Yes children, but potions aren't always used for good." Allanon said. "What about you, Mr Westfield? Do you know any reasons, use for evil?" The Headmaster asked.

Jordan gave a shrug, Marcus gave him an encouraging elbow against the ribs, softly. Jordan sighed and opened his mouth, "A Potion can be used for evil," Jordan said, but was cut off by Scorpius

"I had no idea." The Malfoy boy said sarcastically.

Jordan clenched his fist and looked at his headmaster. "A potion can be used to kill, poison, control and do more to innocent people, and people who deserve it." The boy explained.

Allanon nodded with agreement. "Does anyone know what Headmaster Snape said years ago?" Allanon asked. But before anyone had a option of responding to him he smiled. "He said that Potions 'could bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses and even put a stopper in death.'"

"He was also a mental case." Scorpius snickered towards the class, only a few people laughing.

"Shut up!" James yelled towards the back. "Your father wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for him."

"Who asked you, Potter?" Scorpius asked/yelled back towards the older Potter boy.

"Now children," Allanon said looking down at the kids. "There is no tolerance for confrontation at this school." The man walked towards a large cauldron at his right. The cauldron was old and looked like it was filled with Ash, but even in the darkness of the room the Cauldron gave off a beam of light that ricocheted off, making it look like there was a white circle on the cauldron.

"Now.. Does anyone know how to brew the complex bewitching potion?" Allanon asked, looking out at the kids. Jordan's heart gave a hard beat, as he looked at the Alchemist's book, and switched page through page, but not finding anything on the bewitching potion. He then gave a look at Allanon, and slipped the book into his bag.

Victoire raised her hand, as Allanon seemed to ignore her, and look at Jordan in the eye. "Sir!" Victoire said. "We're not supposed to learn that till seventh-"

"Let it be," Said Allanon. "I am the teacher and I chose what to teach in class, Miss Weasley."

_Blood of the Seer. _

The same snake like voice appeared in his head that had appeared before he had attempted to attack James, or before when he had attacked Dixon. Jordan stood up, looking at Allanon, whose eyes seemed to be piercing into Jordan's soul.

"The first ingredient of the bewitching potion is the blood of the Seer." The Headmaster said. The whole class started to look at Jordan and whispering, as the boy slowly walked up towards the cauldron. Jordan felt like he was being controlled, not doing it but choice. He stopped in the middle of the class, just to make sure he was in control, as his heart beat.

"I assume you know how to make this?" Allanon said. Jordan looked and turned around, a few kids seemed like they weren't sure what was happening. James, Victoire, Rose, Marcus, Hanna and Scorpius gave him a hard stare.

_The knife, boy. The knife. _

Jordan slowly took the knife next to the cauldron and pointed at his wrist. "Jordan, stop!" Rose exclaimed, right before Jordan gave a swift one inch cut on his wrist. He quickly gave a wince, as the stinging pain burst out of his wrist. Drops of the crimson blood fell out of his wrist, and hit the ground.

He put his arm over the hot boiling water, with the humidity making his wrist feel better. At least he thought it made him feel better, or if he it was just a figment of his imagination.

Three drops of blood dropped into the water, one after the other. The blood quickly dissolved into the water, not changing the color of the water. The smoke that came out of the cauldron was light red.

_Three Lacewing Flies_

Jordan opened a bottle full of dead Lacewing Flies, which were neon green all over with silver wings. They smelled awful, like a venomous smell, that smelt like the strongest chlorine in the world. He crushed three of dead flies on a wooden board and pushed the rests of it into the cauldron, the color of the water turned green, and gave off an awful smell, wet plant like smell.

_The Imperius Curse.._

The repeated in in Jordan's head, the 'S' always being hissed. Jordan started to take out his wand "Last part of the potion is the Imperius Curse." The boy said, with a completely blank and unemotional voice, pointing his wand at the cauldron.

"Stop it!" James yelled. "Snap out of it!" Jordan wasn't out of his trance, he felt like his head was spinning and he was being controlled by someone who was trying to help him. That was the reason why he didn't resist.

"Lets leave it for another day." Allanon said, putting his hand on Jordan's shoulder. "Stop."

Those words somehow made Jordan snap out of the trance he was in, he looked at his wrist.

"Alright." Allanon said looking at the class, waving his right hand around the class. The cauldrons stood still, with the water that had been boiling seconds ago, had stopped.

Marcus quickly ran up and put an arm around Jordan, "We gotta go, amigo." He said.

...

Jordan had no idea what had just happened, his head was spinning. He held a cotton piece on his wrist, wiping off the blood as he and Marcus walked down towards the staircase that would lead them towards the Entrance Hall. "What the hell just happened with you?"

"I.." Jordan said, trying to think of what had just happened, he had no idea. "I don't know how to explain it right now."

The two walked at a fast walking pace towards the staircase, but stopped to see a few people blocking the stairway. Surprise , it was Rose, Victoire and James looking at the other two.

"We need to talk, Jay." Rose said, Jordan rolled his eyes and looked up at the end of the staircase, seeing Hanna walk past with her Scorpius and Cameron.

Jordan sighed and looked at Rose and said, "I can't right now, I have to-"

"You need to stop, Jay. This Alchemist stuff and Dark stone has got you distant, your not being yourself." Victoire told him.

"Listen, we have to go." Marcus said, and put his arm around Jordan's neck.

"What about you, mate?" James asked. James was the last person Jordan wanted to hear talk. "You're not talking to us anymore."

Jordan snapped, and looked at his 'friends'. "Listen," He said quickly. "If you don't want to help me in something I know is important, that's fine, but don't try stopping me."

Victoire put an arm on Jordan's shoulder and said, "Jordan-"

"No. No Jordan." He said to them. "It's over." He then moved to the side and walked up the stairs, Marcus gave a look at his friends and then gave a deep sigh, turning to Jordan and following him.


	8. Friendship of the Cloak

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Jordan and Marcus, dressed casually, waited quietly near the Forbidden Forest as they looked at the contents in their hands. They had the cloak of invisibility, their two wands and the Alchemists book. "Don't you think James will find out about you taking the cloak?" Marcus asked. At that point, Jordan didn't care if James would get furious with him, he just wanted to find out and find a way to stop whatever Scorpius and his grandfather were planning. He needed more proof and more depth before he turned to that authorities or tried stopping it himself. He knew at one point he would have to tell his teachers or an Auror. He could always stay out of it, but he wanted to know more, he knew what he had stumbled upon was important. Sheer luck had given him access or the spells in the Alchemist book. Or so he thought.. He had to admit it was strange that he just knew the spell, or how he cut himself to make the bewitching potion.

"I don't really care, Marc." Jordan responded as he turned to the viaduct bridge. "She said right after potions."

"Oh well, proves you can't trust a Slytherin girl, especially one whose father is a death eater. Lets go back." Said Marcus quickly as he turned to walk down the viaduct. Jordan grabbed him by the collar.

"You're too deep in it now." Said holder of the book. "You're not going anywhere."

Suddenly, he heard a laugh that sounded familiar. He quickly grabbed his Spaniard friend and ducked down behind the left side of the bridge. The side Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley had hidden in during their third year when they had gone back in time, and hidden from their past selves fighting with Draco Malfoy.

"I told you, the ref is totally a Puddlemere fan." Cameron Zabini said walking alongside his friends Scorpius and Hanna. Hanna and Scorpius seemed to be holding hands, which sort of gave Jordan a hint of jealousy.

"I'm telling you mate, she's holding his hand, she told them." Marcus whispered as they looked at the trio-

"Shut up." Jordan grumbled as he turned to his friend. A strong gust of wind blow over as Jordan lifted up the Invisibility cloak, and used it to cover the two boys as the walked slowly at five or ten meters behind the Slytherin Trio.

"Leave it Cam, you know the Magpies won fair." Hanna said to her friend.

"No they didn't, Madriz obviously Snitchnipped, not possible that he could have found the snitch so fast." Cameron responded.

Scorpius gave a light malicious laugh, that made Jordan think something bad was about to happen. "Speaking of Snitchniping... They found a paper bomb inside the snitch Westfield caught."

A hard thud hit Jordans chest, he thought he had just been caught and someone hit him. It turned out to be his heartbeat.

"They sell those at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They're not allowed in the grounds though. How did it get past boundaries?" asked Hanna.

"No idea." Scorpius said with a crooked smile on his face.

"Do ya know something?" Hanna asked softly.

"Well lets just say... There's help on the inside." Responded Scorpius with a malicious laugh then Cameron joined in.

"What are you guys up to?" Hanna asked them, looking at them.

Scorpius took a look around the location in the woods they were at, just to see if someone was following them. "Alright, it's time ya know." Scorpius said, until suddenly Cameron and the other Slytherin stopped in their tracks. As if they had just seen a ghost. It seemed that their legs were shaking until Cameron said.

"We'll talk to yous later, mate." Then he turned to Scorpius Malfoy and said, "Let's go." They took off running down the east of the woods. Jordan and Marcus threw off the cloak, and ran to where the others had gone, until they had all disappeared.

* * *

Jordan, Marcus and Hanna walked through the viaduct in complete silence, completely confused at what had just happened. It seems Jordan's suspicions had been correct.

The Marcus opened his mouth and said, "How did they-"

"They apparated." Hanna cut him off, but even she looked in disbelief.

"But..." Marcus mumbled confused. "We don't learn that till sixth year."

"I know how they learned it." Said Jordan quickly. He wanted Hanna to confirm his suspicions were correct.

"Don't say it." Said Hanna angrily, looking up at him. It was right now where Jordan realized that she wasn't as tall as he had thought. She was short, and her brown hazel orbs looked straight up at him.

"Hanna," Jordan said. "It's obvious."

The light brown haired girl got angry, and took out her wand quickly, pressing the tip of it against his neck. Jordan out of fear leaned back a bit until he was on the verge of falling over the viaduct.

"Take that back!" She exclaimed.

"What in Merlin's beard are you two going on about?" Marcus asked, confused. Yet he didn't dare move, out of fear of the girl with the wand.

"Hanna. How can they apparate just like that? They're Death Eaters. You knew there was a possibility of that when I told you about it the first time." Jordan explained. "How else will they just apparate any other way?"

"_Stop it!_" She said angrily. "They're not bad people, just because they're in Slytherin."

"Yeah, Hanna." Jordan said. "But look at their origins. Scorpius' father _and_ grandparents were Death Eaters."

"So you think just because of origins, that he's going to be evil? What's my name then?" Hanna asked Jordan.

Jordan sighed. "Hanna Goyle.."

"Am _I_ evil?" The girl asked with rage.

"Well..." Jordan said, looking down at the wand that was pressed against his neck. Hanna's eyes quickly widened as she put her wand down.

"You think I'm evil?!" She asked.

"Yes- I mean no. Marcus does." Jordan said, pointing at his best friend like a little boy who blamed someone else when he didn't want to get in trouble.

Hanna turned to the Spaniard boy. "Marcus." She said angrily, closing her eyes. Then she turned to him. "You think I'm evil?" She said with a malicious grin.

Marcus' eyes widened. "_Cabron!_" He yelled at Jordan. "No! Not at all!"

"You better not." She said.

The girl stopped and put her wand down, looking in between the boys. There was a awkward moment of silence, until Marcus gave a small snicker.

"What was that?" Hanna asked angrily. Marcus' mouth was trying to do the best to keep closed as his whole mouth smiled. Then Marcus burst out laughing. Jordan quickly followed after, and laugh as much as him. Hanna looked around them confused, until she started laughing. Marcus and Jordan put an arm around her as they walked back to the entrance at the Viaduct Courtyard.

* * *

A smiling Jordan and Marcus walked into the Gryffindor common room just a couple of hours before curfew. The lights were on in there and there were kids sitting on the couches and studying on the tables and all. Jordan kept his smile, until he was pushed against the wall.

It was James, who was holding onto Jordan's collar and holding him against the wall. "Where is it?!" James asked angrily. The whole common room went quiet, as Jordan could spot Victoire standing up, ready to stop them. While the some other Weasley kids, were watching, ready to jump in. In between those kids where Percy and Audrey's kids, Molly (Third Year) and Lucy (Fifth Year). Fred's sister Roxanne, a chocolate milk skinned girl who had dark curly hair running down to the middle of her back. Albus was leaning against the wall, after taking Lily to her dorm, so she wouldn't witness anything going down between Jordan and James. It looked like Rose had been in the middle of scolding Hugo, but then they both stopped and looked at James and Jordan.

Jordan gave a little malicious grin. "What exactly do you want, Potter?"

James pushed Jordan against the wall again. "You know exactly what it is!" He said in a mix of fear and anger.

"Let him go!" Victoire exclaimed, pushing James away from Jordan.

"Give it back." James growled.

"Give it to him, Jay." Marcus commanded.

"I can't give anything back, because I don't know what he wants back." Jordan said, giving an unfriendly laugh.

And out of nowhere, the climax of the moment had reached, and James had thrown a punch to Jordan's jaw.

"James!" Victoire exclaimed outraged. Rose walked a bit closer and gave James a dirty look.

"So immature, mate." Jordan could hear Roxanne say. "Fighting over a toy."

Jordan stopped for a moment, and held his jaw, moving it around in case had been dislocated, then looked back at James. After a long look, Jordan swung back, getting James in the right eye.

"Stop!" Marcus said angrily, as things escalated and the fighting boys attacked each other. Victoire was trapped between them, as a group crowded around and made it hard to escaped form in between the two. Marcus came in like a tank and pushed the boys against opposite sides, and put his arms around Victoire, protecting her. It was obvious that out of the Gryffindor boys, Marcus was the strongest, physically.

"Here!" Jordan yelled, "Have it!" Then he took out the invisibility cloak, and waved it around. "Hey! Everyone! This is the invisibility cloak! James' father gave it to him instead of his clearly more deserving brother!" The boy said angrily, quickly regretting what he had said, but not showing it on his face.

"What?!" Albus asked angrily, looking at James. After no response from James, Jordan continued.

"He also stole the Mar-" Jordan was cut off by another punch hitting him in the right temple. Jordan fell on the wall, his vision ditzy. He rubbed his eyes after a few seconds, and jumped up, tackling James down.

"Stop it!" They heard a strong voice say, in between the crowding and chaos. Jordan cold see Professor Longbottom walking down the stairs, as he and James still fought.

At Jordan's last punch, he was blown back by a invisible force, as he could see Longbottom pointing his wand at Jordan, then he lifted James up.

"Both of you! Headmasters office NOW!" And at those words, Jordan sighed as he could honestly just start packing his bags.

* * *

The two boys sat in front of the Headmasters desk. Jordan held a bag of ice by his jaw, while James did the same thing with his right eye. The two boys hadn't said anything, until a mumble came.

"You could have asked." James mumbled.

"What?" Jordan said, snapping out of a little trance he had been in, looking at the hourglass, seeing the dark mist partly over taking the white mist. Which had made him curious a bit, as to what soul was the Hourglass was talking about.

"I said, you could have asked." The Potter boy said a bit louder.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant that if you wanted the cloak, I would've given it to you if you had asked, depending on the reason."

"I was following Malfoy around."

"Yeah, I would've given it to you."

The two shared a small laugh, until Jordan suddenly stopped. "It's a bit hard to ask, when every time you see me, you insult me."

James fell silent, then he sighed. "I guess.. When I saw the powerful spell you hit against Dixon.. I guess I was jealous that I didn't do anything like that."

Jordan raised an eyebrow, "You. Jealous of me?" Then he laughed a bit. "That's all kinds of stupid."

"No, it's not." James said. "Well.. For others it might be."

"What'd you mean?"

"Well.. Look at it this way. You found out about an evil plot, you're having visions you've never had before. You're using spells unheard of, by like.. Anyone. You don't even know how you revealed that book. You're a great seeker. So technically.. You're my father."

Jordan looked silent, as he could admit he'd actually thought about that. "James, I'm not-"

"Listen. I've dreamed about a moment like this my entire life... Where I could do what my father did, where I could take down darkness by himself."

"James.." Jordan said. "You're father wasn't by himself. Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Ginny, George, Fred Senior, all of them. And even more, they all helped your father. First... I'm just a normal person... At least I think... Second, even if history repeated itself, no way in hell you would be unimportant."

James laughed.

"Besides," Jordan smiled. "If anyone is jealous, It would be me. You have better marks than I do, you're one of the best Chasers in Gryffindor history next to your grandfather and your mother. Quidditch runs through your blood, bruv. You've literally go a spot in the Magpies after graduation.. I mean, I've talked to Puddlemere once, back in second year, and I never heard from them again." After a bit, the two looked at each other and smile.

"So.. What do you think?" James asked.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"What is the Headmaster gonna do to us?"

"Oh that." Jordan sighed. "We're out." The two shared a bit of a laugh, until the Headmaster came in.

"Let's make this quick." Allanon said. There was dirt at the end of his robe, and his left hand was covered in dirt.

"Listen, sir-" Jordan said, but then cut off.

"From what I heard from your head of house. James Potter instigated the quarrel." The headmaster said, and looked at the two boys. Then finally looking at James. "James Sirius Potter, you are hereby expelled from-"

"Woah, Professor! This wasn't a expelling matter!" Jordan stood up, outraged in defense of his friend.

"Fighting is prohibited at this school, Mr Westfield." Allanon said. Jordan could see that behind the professor the hourglass was turning just a bit whiter.

"Listen, I started the fight. I pushed him when we walked in." Jordan explained, while lying.

"Jordan, if this is to protect your friend-"

"No sir, I honestly started the fight."

"No. I did." James stood up. "He's just covering."

"No, James. I did."

"No, Jay. I did."

"Alright!" Allanon said. "You both did it! After Holiday break, detention until further notice."

The boys smiled at each other.


End file.
